El dolor tras la mascara del shinobi
by Susano'o Samma
Summary: Kakashi x Shizune El hokage encomienda a Kakashi la misión de resguardar a Shizune. En su camino no solo se interpondrá prajña, la peligrosa organisacion terrorista del país del bosque sino que también tendrá que lidiar con los sentimientos de la kunoichi.
1. Prologo

**"EL DOLOR TRAS LA MASCARA DEL SHINOBI"**

 **PROLOGO**

Konoha.

Han pasado ya cinco años desde el ataque del Kyuby y la muerte del cuarto hokage,

poco a poco las personas se van acostumbrando cada ves mas a la paz, intentando dejar atrás

los dolorosos años de guerra y conflicto entre naciones.

Es una tarde como cualquier otra, el cielo iluminado de rojo por el sol a punto de ocultarse adorna el paisaje de

la tranquila ciudad, las personas van sonrientes por las calles intentando así ocultar

las profundas cicatrices que la guerra les ha dejado.

El viento sopla levemente moviendo el cabello de Kakashi que se encuentra inerte frente a

una tumba justo al centro del cementerio.

Nohara Rin es el nombre escrito en la lapida perfectamente cuidada y adornada con un ramo de crisantemos blancos encima,

como simbolizando el profundo dolor que su muerte dejo en el.

Kakashi la mira con la melancolía del clima reflejada en sus ojos mientras piensa en los errores que lo llevaron a ese momento.

Se encuentra solo y no tiene un motivo claro para vivir, todo lo que le queda es su sentido del deber como shinobi,

las personas mas importantes en su vida han muerto trágicamente y se culpa a si mismo por el solo hecho de estar vivo,

pasa los días lamentándose por sus malas decisiones en el pasado mientras espera el momento de su muerte.

De-pronto el sonido de los pasos de alguien acercándose por detrás interrumpe su reflexión.

Es Yugao, la joven kunoichi recién reclutada por anbu se para a su lado.

— ¿ qué haces aquí ? — Pregunta Kakashi sin voltear a verla.

— El hokage te llama, sempai.

Por un momento Kakashi se queda ahí, parado sin decir nada y con la mirada muerta.

Segundos después los dos caminan en silencio hacia afuera del cementerio.

 **...**

Lejos de ahí, en algún lugar del país del fuego, un grupo de aproximadamente veinte shinobis

corren en formación abriéndose paso a través del denso bosque.

Llevan vestimentas shinobi con túnicas negras y cubren sus rostros con mascaras blancas en las que resaltan

tres cuernos al frente emulando la figura de un shinigami.

En cuanto oscurece por completo, el shinobi que lidera al grupo se muestra ansioso, parece tener prisa por

llegar a su destino, todos van con cautela, cuidándose de no ser tomados por sorpresa, cada tanto se detienen

mientras sus ninjas sensoriales rastrean el área en busca de enemigos;

— Sean cuidadosos... Podríamos encontrarnos con "perros" de konoha — Dice de forma despectiva el shinobi a cargo.

Momentos después da la orden para seguir avanzando.

Al llegar a cierta zona del bosque llama a otro hombre que va detrás de el.

— ¿Ya es momento ? — Pregunta este ultimo mientras saltan abriéndose paso entre las ramas de los arboles.

— Si... aquí nos separamos... — Responde el comandante del escuadrón.

— Ustedes vallan por la chica... nosotros nos reuniremos con Musashi samma... los alcanzaremos luego.

Cinco shinobis de nivel jounin se separan del grupo para ir en dirección al pueblo conocido como tanzaku,

mientras que el resto continua su camino.

 **...**

Por la noche.

El tercer hokage se encuentra parado al centro de su amplia habitación privada, fuma de su pipa mientras

observa las calles de konoha a través de una ventana.

Postrado frente a el con una rodilla al piso esta Kakashi;

— Últimamente a habido algunos disturbios en el país de la tierra — Dice el hokage a un Kakashi que lo escucha atentamente.

— Nuestra unidad de inteligencia los a estado vigilando... gracias a eso hemos descubierto algunas cosas...

Al parecer algunos shinobis de aquella nación han estado conspirando en cooperación con el país del bosque...

— País del bosque... ¿el grupo prajña? — Pregunta Kakashi.

— Eso párese... por desgracia aun no sabemos lo que planean... — Responde el hokage.

Como miembro del anbu Kakashi conoce muy bien a este grupo, ya en varias ocasiones los ha enfrentado y sabe

el riesgo que esto conlleva.

— Entiendo... ¿debo averiguar sus planes ? — Pregunta el Kakashi.

— No exactamente... tu misión consiste en cuidar de cierta persona... creemos que ella es vital para el propósito del enemigo.

— ¿Ella? — Pregunta kakashi interesado en saber de quien se trata.

— Si seguro que la conoces... pertenece a tu generación... — Responde el hokage al tiempo que le entrega un pergamino.

— Ahí encontraras toda la información sobre tu misión...

...

 **FIN DEL PROLOGO.**


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPITULO 1**

 **"VIEJOS CONOCIDOS"**

Lejos de Konoha, por las bulliciosas calles del pueblo Tanzaku, Shizune camina a paso calmo al lado de

su maestra Tsunade, conversan mientras se dirigen a la entrada de la animada ciudad que por esta época

del año se nota con mayor afluencia que de costumbre, a medida que se acercan sus pasos se vuelven mas

y mas lentos como no queriendo llegar a su destino.

— ¿Por que no me deja acompañarla Tsunade sama?... — Pregunta Shizune con el rostro marcado por la angustia.

— No insistas con eso Shizune... ya te explique.

— !No lo entiendo¡ ... ¿por que tiene que ir sola?... ¿está en problemas?

— No te preocupes... — Responde Tsunade

— Solo serán unos días — Fastidiada por la insistencia.

Ya en la entrada del pueblo, seis shinobis pertenecientes a un escuadrón ANBU las estaban esperando.

— Perdón por la tardanza... — Dice Tsunade dirigiéndose al líder de la cuadrilla.

— Tu debes ser...

— Así es... el hokage sama nos envió... — Responde el, interrumpiéndola.

Shizune observa a todos con extrañeza y pregunta;

— ¿que hacen ellos aquí Tsunade samma?

— Se quedaran contigo hasta que regrese. — Responde Esta,

Causando la molestia de Shizune que frunce el ceño inconforme por no haber sido advertida.

— No es necesario... no necesito que nadie me cuide. — Dice arrogante.

Ambas se muestran malhumoradas y renuentes a ceder, por un lado Shizune preocupada por la repentina decisión de su maestra de

irse, por el otro Tsunade ansiosa por resolver sus asuntos pendientes asegurándose de dejar a Shizune en buenas manos,

ambas están hechas un manojo de nervios a punto de estallar.

— Ni siquiera notaras que estamos aquí — Dice uno de los shinobis intentando calmarlas.

La opresión en el pecho de Shizune causada por la ansiedad aumenta aun mas, si un escuadrón ANBU vino desde konoha solo para cuidarla

eso significa que su maestra esta lidiando con problemas mas grandes de lo que imaginaba.

Aun así, sabe que no puede hacer nada, lo único que le queda es confiar en Tsunade,

después de todo ella no es para nada débil.

Finalmente cede de mala gana.

— De acuerdo... pero... al menos debería decirme hacia donde se va...

— Al norte... al país de la tierra... ! Y NO PIENSES EN SEGUIRME¡ — Advierte la sannin con voz fuerte antes de irse.

Shizune cierra los ojos y respira muy profundo tratando de contener su angustia.

— La voy a extrañar... — Dice con pesar mientras la observa alejarse.

Sin mas que decir, Tsunade parte con rumbo al país de la tierra donde planea encontrarse con un grupo de apostadores con los que semanas

antes había adquirido una gran deuda, acordaron reunirse para discutir un plazo para el pago.

Lo que ella no sabe es que este grupo de hombres llevaba un largo tiempo siendo investigado por ANBUS, tanto de Konoha como de iwagakure,

se sospecha pertenecen a una facción de rebeldes terroristas vinculados al grupo prajña del país del bosque, quienes buscan la des estabilización de las cinco

grandes naciones shinobis.

Apenas unos días antes el hokage le informo la situación, ella no le dio importancia argumentando que los asuntos de Konoha no tenían nada que ver con ella,

pero, ante la insistencia y preocupación del hokage acepto que un escuadrón ANBU cuidara de Shizune y otro la acompañara a la reunión.

Así, preocupada e ignorando completamente la situación Shizune se queda sola junto a los ANBU, estos hombres enmascarados, famosos por ser el escuadrón de

asesinatos de Konoha lucen intimidantes para ella.

Por un momento los seis individuos con mascara y ella se quedan parados, mirándose entre si, ella se siente incomoda, no sabe como debe tratar

con estos hombres ni la verdadera razón por la que ellos están ahí.

— Bueno... ¿Ahora qué ? — pregunta Shizune algo nerviosa intentando sonreír.

El capitán del escuadrón la mira y con una apática actitud responde:

— Solo... has lo que quieras.

— ¿Lo que quiera? — Pregunta ella, aun sin comprender por completo.

— Si... como si no estuviéramos aquí.

Shizune se da la vuelta y se dispone a irse a descansar, camina unos metros hasta que algo en su interior la hace detenerse y mirar hacia atrás.

— Por cierto... ¿cuál es tu nombré? — Pregunta al capitán del ANBU sintiendo curiosidad por el.

Sin prestar mucha atención este simplemente responde;

— No puedo decirlo... En el ANBU no hay nombres.

Ignorando el por que, Shizune siente familiaridad en el hombre detrás de esa mascara, el tono de su voz y la frialdad de su

actitud llaman fuertemente su atención, se retira sin decir nada mientras sacude la cabeza pensando en esto como una

simple figuración.

Casi de inmediato el escuadrón se dispersa por el pueblo, se mezclan entre la gente volviéndose imperceptibles como es su naturaleza,

desde los altos tejados y callejones del pueblo observan atentos a la espera de cualquier situación fuera de lo normal que pueda poner

en riesgo a Shizune.

Desde hace años la aldea de Tanzaku ha sido popular por atraer a personas de todas partes del país del fuego e incluso de otras naciones

convirtiéndose en un escondite perfecto para toda clase de criminales, detectarlos entre la multitud de gente es

prácticamente imposible, imposible a no ser que ellos mismos decidan mostrarse y es justo eso lo que el escuadrón espera.

Los primeros tres días transcurren con normalidad, todo esta en calma, Shizune pasa las tardes practicando su ninjutsu

médico en el amplio jardín de la posada en la que se hospeda mientras que uno de los shinobis la observa imperturbable

desde el tejado.

Siempre el mismo, el capitán de los ANBU que con una actitud indolente la mira desde lo lejos, lleva puesta una mascara blanca que con franjas

rojas toma la forma de un zorro.

En todo momento se muestra indiferente, como tratando de mantenerse al margen de la kunoichi, a pesar de esto,

hay algo en el que atrajo a Shizune desde el primer momento, siente cierta familiaridad en el.

Rara vez cruzan palabra, tal como le dijeron antes, es como si ellos no estuvieran ahí

— El clima es agradable... ¿no? — Pregunta Shizune ocasionalmente en un lamentable intento por conversar.

Este sin responder solo mira con ironía las gotas de sudor en su frente ocasionadas por el sofocante calor de esa tarde, lo cierto es que el clima

esta lejos de ser agradable,

— No realmente — Dice al tiempo que se da la vuelta para irse.

Es en este justo momento que al verlo de espaldas la memoria de Shizune se aclara y una gran sonrisa se pinta en su rostro, el cabello plateado que sobresale

de la parte posterior de la mascara del shinobi la hizo recordar.

— Nos vemos... Kakashi san... — Dice ella sonriente.

Al escuchar su nombre el shinobi voltea y devuelve una sonrisa que puede verse en sus ojos a traves de las aberturas de su mascara.

— ¿Aún recuerdas mi nombré? — Pregunta asombrado.

— La ultima ves que nos vimos solo eramos niños.

Shizune aun sonriendo le responde.

— En realidad no ha pasado tanto... aun que me costo reconocerte con esa mascara.

Sin intenciones de recordar los viejos tiempos el joven shinobi continua caminando.

— E... espera Kakashi... — Dice ella.

— ... ¿que pasa?.

— Yo... me entere de lo que paso con... Obito.. y Rin... — Comenta Shizune con aflicción .

— Yo... lo siento...

Cuando escucha esto la expresión en el rostro de Kakashi cambia, puede verse el desanimo en sus ojos, el asunto lo incomoda

lo ocurrido en aquel entonses es un tema frecuente en las pesadillas que lo atormentan por las noches,

nunca ha hablado de esto con nadie, y no tiene intenciones de hacerlo.

— Esas cosas pasan — Dice mientras se aleja sin darle mas importancia al tema.

Sin poder evitar sentir pena por el, ella lo ve alejarse, tras perder a sus padres y a su tío ella comprende muy bien los que se siente estar sola.

Tiempo atrás en uno de sus viajes junto a Tsunade, Shizune había escuchado algunos rumores.

En las cantinas que su maestra frecuentaba se escuchaban historias sobre Kakashi, los shinobis de otras naciones afirmaban que

el era capaz de asesinar a sus propios compañeros para asegurar el éxito de sus misiones, muchos decían incluso que el fue

el responsable de la muerte de Rin Nohara, su anterior compañera.

Sin embargo, estas historias le resultan difíciles de creer, pues ella no considera a Kakashi capas de hacer tal cosa.

 **...**

Al día siguiente, ya por la noche, Shizune da un paseo por las calles del pueblo, las festividades locales acaban de comenzar y hay mas personas que de costumbre,

Kakashi y su equipo la vigilan atentos desde los techos mas altos de las casas.

A pesar de que la gran cantidad de personas y el ruido convierten a esta en una situación riesgosa, Kakashi y los demás no notan nada extraño.

— Todo esta muy tranquilo, sempai — Dice aburrido uno de los subordinados que vigila junto a Kakashi

Este, que se nota algo inquieto responde.

— ... Si el hokage nos encargo esta misión es por algo... así que no te confíes... Tenzou. - Dice demandando la atención del joven.

Tras varios minutos de calma, de repente la situación le da la razón a Kakashi.

Desde su posición pueden ver como una enorme y muy espesa cortina de humo color gris se esparce hasta cubrir a Shizune y a todas las personas en un radio de diez

metros al rededor de ella.

— Te lo dije... !Bombas de humo¡... — Dice Kakashi.

— Hay que darnos prisa. — Mientras corre hacia donde Shizune en su ayuda.

Dentro de la densa nube de humo Shizune no puede ver nada, todo lo que se escucha es el sonido de las personas a su alrededor

entrando en pánico, se estrellan las unas con las otras al tiempo que desconcertados intentan salir de la bruma.

De pronto alguien la sujeta con fuerza por el cuello... ella forcejea en un intento por liberarse que resulta inútil ante un atacante que es por lo menos cuarenta

kilos mas grande que ella, hace un esfuerzo de gritar por ayuda hasta que su boca es cubierta dejándola indefensa.

— !SHIZUNE¡ — Grita Kakashi queriendo encontrarla dentro de la nube.

Destapa su ojo sharingan para tener una mejor perspectiva, las siluetas de la gente corriendo, pasan por sus costados mientras

este intenta reconocer a Shizune en alguna de ellas.

Al escuchar a Kakashi el agresor la arrastra con fuerza hacia afuera de la cortina de humo, aprovecha la confusión que el resto de las personas crean para

correr en dirección al bosque en la afueras del pueblo.

— !SEMPAI¡ se dirige hacia el bosque... — Grita Tenzou antes de salir corriendo tras el shinobi.

Al adentrarse en el bosque una persecución se desata, el captor de Shizune es in-usualmente rápido, apenas pueden seguirle el paso, saltan de rama en rama

lanzando shurikens y kunais sobre los pies del enemigo sin que ninguno logre acertar.

Así es durante varios minutos,

Cuando llegan a la zona mas densa del bosque el atacante aprovecha las complicaciones del terreno y el conocimiento que tiene de este para sacar ventaja,

logra perderlos sin dejar ningún rastro y con Shizune como rehén.

El hombre enmascarado continua arrastrándola mientras ella lucha por liberarse,

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que llegan a la rivera de un rió donde ya los estaban esperando cuatro shinobis mas.

Con los rostros cubiertos por mascaras con cuernos que simulan la apariencia de un shinigami estos hombres arrojan a Shizune con fuerza al piso

y la rodean sin darle oportunidad de escapar.

Uno de los hombres se para frente a ella.

— Escucha... es mejor que cooperes — Dice mientras sostiene la fría punta de su katana en la garganta de Shizune.

Esta, ya resignada y sin mas que hacer, cede, sabe que no puede enfrentarlos directamente, y escapar no parece una alternativa factible,

tras analizar su situación concluye que lo mejor para ella es mantenerse quieta y esperar por una mejor oportunidad,

Respira profundo y cierra los ojos por un instante, confiando en que Kakashi y los demás aparecerán en cualquier momento.

 **FIN CAPITULO 1**


	3. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **MANOS QUE DERRAMAN SANGRE**

Tras haber sido capturada, Shizune se encuentra cautiva en medio del bosque, sentada en el piso a la orilla de un rió y rodeada por por sus captores

espera paciente por una oportunidad de escapar, a pocos pasos un shinobi apunta su katana contra ella, el brillo en el amenazador filo del arma

la pone inquieta, se sobresalta al tiempo que el individuo se acerca a ella para levantarla.

— Es hora de irnos — Dice el hombre con mascara que se para frente a ella y la mira amenazante.

La kunoichi solo asiente con la cabeza evitando provocar a su raptor.

Es en ese instante, que de la nada un ruido se escucha, el rostro de Shizune se salpica de sangre, el corazón del hombre frente a ella es atravesado por completo,

la mano de su asesino sale de entre su pecho con una corriente eléctrica fluyendo de ella a manera de navaja.

Los ojos de Shizune se abren con sorpresa al sentir el sabor ferroso que ha dejado la hemoglobina rociada en su rostro y que ha resbalado hasta su boca,

sus manos comienzan a temblar a medida que el miedo causado por la impresión recorre su cuerpo.

— !Kakashi¡ — Dice el shinobi con su ultimo aliento mirando de reojo a su asesino antes de caer muerto en un charco de su propia sangre.

Cuando ven a su camarada morir de tan brutal manera de un segundo a otro , la mente de los cuatro shinobis restantes se nubla y enfurecidos se lanzan

en contra de Kakashi decididos a matarlo.

Este, sin dudar ni un poco responde con las mismas intenciones asesinas, al sentirlos acercarse desenfunda su katana y lanza un veloz corte a su derecha

decapitando en el acto a uno de sus enemigos, la cabeza del shinobi cae a los pies de Shizune dejándola completamente horrorizada.

Desde la izquierda otro hombre salta sobre Kakashi, este esquiva una y otra ves el abanicar de la espada que el shinobi empuña desesperado en un intento por

lastimarlo.

Tras evadir cada golpe sin mucho esfuerzo Kakashi clava su katana en el vientre del hombre, una gran bocanada de sangre brota de su boca y en segundos cae muerto.

Un tercer shinobi se mide contra Kakashi en un intercambio de golpes y patadas, lanzan cortes con el filo de sus sables en movimientos tan fluidos que

parecen coreografiados.

El sonido del metal estrellándose retumba en los oídos de Shizune que pierde el aliento mientras los dos hombres frente a ella tratan asesinarse mutuamente,

yace en el piso temblando después de haber presenciado por primera vez tal brutalidad en un combate shinobi.

Tras eludir con éxito todos los golpes de su adversario Kakashi atina un corte profundo en el hombro del shinobi que cae herido a sus pies,

este, sin intenciones de rendirse empuña su Katana con dificultad e intenta ponerse de pie, sin embargo antes de que logre reincorporarse

Kakashi lo degolla con el filo de su arma.

La sangre salpica por todas partes.

Shizune observa desconcertada a lo que para ella es, un irreconocible Kakashi.

Aunque nació en una generación que creció rodeada de violencia debido a los conflictos y guerras entre naciones,

ella nunca antes había visto la muerte de esta forma, a diferencia de Kakashi, ella nunca tuvo una participacion directa en la guerra,

esta es la primera vez que presencia de cerca la realidad del mundo ninja.

El ultimo de los hombres con vida se quita la mascara con las manos temblorosas, el miedo recorre su cuerpo convencido de que va a morir.

En señal de rendición deja caer su katana al piso, retrocede atemorizado a medida que Kakashi se acerca a el.

Una roca se interpone en su camino haciéndolo tropezar, cae de espaldas al piso.

Kakashi se para frente a el.

— C... creo que... podemos negociar — Dice el hombre sobresaltado y con la voz temblorosa.

— No lo creo — Responde Kakashi mientras le pone el pie en la garganta limitando su respiración.

El shinobi lucha por respirar mientras aprieta fuertemente con ambas manos el tobillo de Kakashi que lo asfixia lentamente.

Shizune los observa.

— Ka...kakashi san... — Dice asustada mientras se levanta del piso con la ropa teñida de carmesí por la sangre de los hombres muertos.

Kakashi la ignora y sin siquiera voltear a verla continua con aparente intención de asesinar al hombre.

— Ya es suficiente — Insiste Shizune sintiendo compasion por el hombre en el piso.

— Este no es tu asunto — Responde el, bastante sereno.

La insensibilidad de Kakashi la deja sin aliento, definitivamente algo ha cambiado en el, su personalidad que ya de por si era fría y solitaria se torno mas

oscura y despiadada desde la ultima vez que lo vio, la profunda tristeza en sus ojos puede verse aun a través de su mascara.

— !YA DETENTE KAKASHI¡ — Grita ella desesperada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

El la mira por unos segundos antes de finalmente libera al hombre que con desespero inhala una gran cantidad de aire antes de asfixiarse.

— En realidad... no planeaba matarlo... — Dice Kakashi con molestia al tiempo que se da la vuelta.

— Pero no deberías ser tan blanda.

Acompañado por los demás shinobis del escuadrón ANBU aparece Tenzou, llegan después de que Kakashi se les adelantara.

Observan la encarnizada escena sin escandalizarse, para ellos es lo mas normal.

— Perdón por la tardanza sempai... — Dice uno de los shinobis.

— Parece que ya termino aquí.

— limpien la zona... y llévense a ese... puede que tenga información — Ordena Kakashi refiriéndose al shinobi que aun sigue recuperándose en el suelo.

Shizune observa a su alrededor los cuerpos muertos y sangre derramada por todas partes, siente pena por los hombres que murieron de tan terrible forma

"¿Lo merecían? , ¿Era necesario?" se pregunta ella, aun así, su pena mas grande es ver a Kakashi su viejo compañero de la academia

convertido en un asesino a sangre fría.

Por la noche.

Shizune esta sentada en el suelo del jardín de la posada con un dejo de aflicción en su rostro, piensa en lo sucedido esa tarde, mientras

Kakashi a lo lejos la observa desde el tejado.

Tenzou, al notar la pesadumbre se acerca a ella y con una voz calma dice.

— No deberías sentirte mal por esos hombres...

Tratando de tranquilizarla, pues comprende lo difícil que debe ser para ella vivir eso por primera ves.

— Lo se... — Responde ella con desanimo mientras hunde la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

— Entonces... ¿por que esa cara?...

Shizune gira la el cuello para mirar a Kakashi que permanece quieto y alerta, con su mascara puesta, ocultando la expresion muerta de

sus ojos.

— Es solo que... ¿El siempre es así? — Pregunta ella refiriéndose a Kakashi

— Oh es eso... si... la mayoría del tiempo esta distante... pero... así es el. — Responde Tenzou.

Shizune niega con la cabeza y dice:

— El siempre a sido un tanto engreído... pero... ahora mas bien párese triste todo el tiempo.

Tras pensarlo un poco Tenzou responde;

— Pues el es así desde que lo conozco... Probablemente sea... lo que paso con sus antiguos compañeros...

— Y... ¿que fue lo que paso?... — Pregunta ella.

— Pues murieron...

— Eso lo se... lo que pregunto es... ¿como?

— No lo se... el nunca habla de eso...

— Mientras viajaba con tsunade sama... Escuche algunas cosas sobre el... — Afirma Shizune con melancolía.

— Escuche... sobre lo fuerte que se ha vuelto...

— La verdad... cuando lo vi después de tanto tiempo me emocione un poco... — Dice Shizune con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sonrisa que tras pocos segundos se desvanece y se convierte en una expresión de angustia.

— Pero... también escuche otros rumores... terribles rumores — Dice recordando las historias que responsabilizan a Kakashi de la muerte de sus compañeros.

No fue sino hasta esa tarde que Shizune comenso a creer que dichas historias podrían ser ciertas.

— ... También... escuche esos rumores... Solía creer que eran ciertos. — Afirma Tenzou.

— Pero... si pasas mas tiempo con el, sabrás que no son verdad.. — Dice sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Después de todo hubo un tiempo en el que el también daba por hecho estas misma historias, fue hasta que logro comprender parte del pasado Kakakahi

que se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

...

Al final de este complicado día, Shizune hace un esfuerzo por dormir mientras Kakashi y Tenzou se encuentran cerca del bosque.

Ahí atado a un árbol esta el shinobi capturado.

Ya sin mascara, aparenta ser joven, mas o menos de la edad de Kakashi con un rostro fino su cabello es oscuro al igual que sus ojos.

— Eres del grupo prajña... ¿no es así? — Pregunta Kakashi.

— Veo que ya lo sabes — Responde presuntuoso.

— Tendremos que matarte — Dice Tenzou con un tono serio, tratando de presionar al shinobi.

— ... Si planearan matarme ya lo habrían hecho...

El joven shinobi muestra una actitud completamente diferente a la que tuvo cuando Kakashi lo puso cerca de la muerte.

— ¿ Que quieren de mi ? — Pregunta.

— Es momento de que hagamos un trato — Propone Kakashi intentando sacarle información.

— Dinos lo que sabes.

Molesto y con un tono irónico el shinobi responde sin siquiera pensar en un trato.

— Claro... seguro me mataran en cuanto les diga todo.

Tenzou desenfunda su katana y la empuña con fuerza utilizando ambas manos, se para frente a el con los pies firmes

en posición para lanzar un corte justo al cuello.

— Entonces... ¿prefieres morir sin decir nada? — Pregunta tratando de amedrentarlo.

Esto es suficientes para hacer que el joven shinobi se acobarde nuevamente.

Su cuerpo comienza a temblar al tiempo que gotas de sudor caen de su frente recordando lo cerca que estuvo de la morir.

— E... espera... Yo no dije eso. — Dice agitado.

— Pregunten lo que quieran... Yo... Les diré...

Kakashi lo mira y con un burlón tono de desprecio cuestiona;

— ¿Así de fácil traicionaras a tus camaradas?

Al escucharlo el joven shinobi solo agacha la cabeza avergonzado, a su mente llegan los recuerdos de su infancia, hijo de simples campesinos creció viendo con impotencia

como su pueblo sufría constantes asaltos cometidos por bandidos, todo frente a los ojos de las grandes naciones que preferían mirar hacia otro lado,

No fue si no hasta que prajña llego a imponer su orden que los habitantes se encontraron con una muy costosa tranquilidad, costosa pues el precio de esta fue entregar

a sus jovenes para las dudosas causas de prajña.

— Dinos... ¿para que quieren a la chica? — Pregunta Kakashi.

Consciente de que la postura que tome de ahora en adelante podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, el joven se muestra cauteloso antes de hablar con Kakashi,

— Antes... si les ayudo... ¿me dejaran ir? — Pregunta con la intención de llegar a un acuerdo.

Sin pensarlo Kakashi responde;

— No puedo prometerte nada... aun así, no tienes opción. — Poniendo al shinobi en una disyuntiva.

Este le da vueltas a la situación una y otra ves hasta que finalmente se decide.

— De acuerdo — Dice cediendo a las demandas de Kakashi.

Con lujo de detalles, les cuenta como el país del bosque gobernado por el grupo prajña, conspiro para distraer a Tsunde,

alejándola para después secuestrar a Shizune, todo esto con la intención de posteriormente usarla en una serie de negociaciones,

Primero pretendían llegar a un acuerdo con Tsunade, intercambiando la vida de una por la de la otra, ambicionaban matar

a la sannin para inculpar a iwagakure, todo con la ayuda de algunos shinobis rebeldes de esa misma nación.

Les menciona que el grupo que intento secuestrar a Shizune solo era un escuadrón de avanzada y advierte que seguramente refuerzos

llegaran en cualquier momento, les sugiere tener especial cuidado con el líder de prajña, "Togakure Musashi"

Al escuchar esto Tenzou reacciona con sorpresa recordando que tiempo atrás conoció a ese hombre.

— ¿Lo conoces? — Pregunta Kakashi al ver dicha reacción.

— Si... eso creo... — Responde el.

Tenzou recuerda que cuando aun formaba parte de Raíz, se había encontrando con este shinobi, fue en una de sus misiones como

escolta de Danzou que este hombre "Musashi" comando un grupo de shinobis que intentaron asesinar al líder de Raíz.

— ¿Entonces es fuerte? — Pregunta Kakashi.

— Lo es - Afirma Tenzou.

— Incluso fue capas de enfrentar a Dazou sama... es un especialista en la naturaleza de fuego.

Esta nueva información obliga a Kakashi a pensar en un nuevo plan, si este hombre es tan fuerte como afirman entonces Shizune y Tsunade

están en grave peligro, y con esto también se pone en riesgo la estabilidad política entre konoha e iwagakure, estabilidad para la que

muchos de sus amigos han muerto.

Dejando al joven atado, Kakashi y Tenzou se van para discutir la información con el resto del escudron.

— Ee... esperen ¿que pasara conmigo? — Pregunta el shinobi atado al árbol mientras los ve retirarse.

— Por ahora... te quedaras ahí, uno de los nuestros vendrá a vigilarte mas tarde — Responde Kakashi mientras se aleja

— Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre? — Pregunta Tenzou

— ... Soy Kotaro — Responde con desanimo.

— Pues Kotaro... Mejor no intentes escapar... — Dice el ANBU con un tono burlón.

...

 **FIN CAPITULO 2**


	4. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

 **TENGAMOS UNA CITA.**

Muy temprano en una mañana especialmente tranquila, Kakashi esta sentando en la orilla de un alto tejado mirando a lo lejos a Shizune que muy calma lee un libro de ninjutsu medico recostada sobre el armonioso jardín de la posada en que se hospeda, olvidándose por completo del peligroso enemigo que oculto aguarda por una oportunidad.

Han pasado ya varios días desde el ataque de prajña y el ambiente se mantiene en una muy Tensa calma, después de lo sucedido aquel diá en el bosque Shizune no ha podido volver a mirar a Kakashi a los ojos, no es que este molesta ni nada parecido, es solo que siente como si ya no lo conociera, el sufrimiento que puede ver en el aun a través de su mascara la entristece profundamente.

La situación no incomoda al joven capitán de los ANBU, por el contrario, le parece más conveniente mantenerse al margen de la kunoichi alejándola de la desgracia que él cree es atraída por su persona.

Desde lejos, el shinobi de cabello plateado se mantiene inerte en su posición, observa atento hasta él más mínimo movimiento de Shizune y su alrededor a la espera de cualquier situación extraña, siempre listo para luchar.

Interrumpiendo su concentración, Tenzou el joven subordinado ANBU se acerca desde atrás, con su mascara en la mano se sienta junto a su capitán para acompañarlo en la vigilancia.

— !Buenos dias¡ — Dice con un tono alegre.

Kakashi apenas y le presta atención, no despega la mirada de la kunoichi que siendo el blanco de prajña corre gran riesgo.

— Es linda... ¿no sempai? — Comenta Tenzou refiriéndose a Shizune.

Kakashi lo mira con impasibilidad y vagamente responde.

— Invitala a salir cuando termine la misión.

Tenzou ríe y niega con la cabeza dejando a Kakashi completamente descolocado.

— No... No... Ella parece más interesada en usted sempai — Dice entre risas.

Aunque hasta este momento Kakashi nunca se detuvo a considerar los sentimientos que Shizune pudiera tener hacia el, esto no tiene importancia, pues no se permitirá pensar en ella como algo más que una compañera a la que protegerá con su vida si es necesario.

— No pierdas el tiempo pensando en tonterías... — Dice Kakashi reprendiendo al joven ANBU.

Este, dejando de lado el tema cambia a una actitud más seria y le muestra un mapa de la zona con varios puntos marcados como la posible ubicación del enemigo.

Transcurren varios minutos en un silencio que es ya común tratándose de Kakashi, hasta que después de pensarlo un largo tiempo suspira y dice.

— Preparen todo, nos iremos esta noche — Tomando por sorpresa a Tenzou.

— Llevaremos a Shizune a Konoha.

Dudando un poco Tenzou pregunta.

— Pero sempai... ¿Y Tsunade?

Marcharse ahora implicaría dejar a la sannin enfrentar lo que muy seguramente sera una emboscada, desconociendo el poder y la fuerza de combate del enemigo, el panorama de la kunoichi no luce para nada alentador.

— Ella puede cuidarse sola — Dice Kakashi sin titubear en su decisión.

— Contactaremos al escuadrón que la escolta para informarles lo que aquí pasa.

Para el esta es la unica opción, quedarse más tiempo significaría correr un riesgo innecesario, en estos momentos no saben como ni cuando atacara el enemigo y eso los pone en desventaja.

El capitán del ANBU se levanta dejando el cuidado de Shizune en manos de su subordinado.

Mientras se despiden de momento una voz los interrumpe.

— !KAKASHI SAN¡ — Se oye a la distancia.

— !ESPERA... ¡ — Grita Shizune mientras se levanta para correr hacia donde Kakashi.

Divertido por la situación Tenzou se levanta sonriendo con la intención de dejarlos a solas.

— Yo me encargare de informar a los otros — Dice alegre mientras se va.

De un solo salto Shizune sube al tejado parándose frente a Kakashi.

— ¿que sucede? — Pregunta él.

— Bueno... Yo... — Balbucea algo nerviosa.

— Hoy termina el festival en el pueblo... — Dice a un Kakashi que no termina de comprenderla.

— ¿Te preocupa eso? — Pregunta este.

— !NO¡ ... No es eso ... — Responde la joven kunoichi.

— Solo pensé que podríamos salir esta noche... Para hablar, Podrías contarme como van las cosas en la aldea...

Sin mucho interés Kakashi tarda demasiado tiempo en responder, Shizune baja la mirada con desanimo tomando esto como una negativa.

Para ella esto es algo muy común, a sus diecisiete años nunca ha tenido una cita, los chicos no se fijan en ella, nunca sé ha considerado atractiva y a decir verdad ese no es un asunto que le preocupe o que le moleste, no hasta ahora, pero esta ves hay algo distinto, por alguna razón la indiferencia de Kakashi la lastima, la tristeza que ve en sus ojos es la misma que solía ver en el rostro de Tsunade después de la muerte de su tío, Dan kato.

— Oh... Esta bien si no quieres — Dice Shizune desalentada al tiempo que se da la vuelta.

Al observar la reacción de la kunoichi Kakashi suspirá por dentro y sin más remedio dice.

— Espera... Shizune...

Esta se detiene y mira hacia atrás.

— Te acompañare al festival... — Dice el sin mucho entusiasmo.

— Oh... No, no tienes que hacerlo — Responde ella negándose a oferta forzada de Kakashi.

— Así podre cuidarte más de cerca — Dice Kakashi interrumpiéndola antes de marcharse dejando una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Nos vemos hasta entonces.

 **...**

Por la tarde.

Hecha un desastre esta la habitación que Shizune alquila, algo completamente inusual en su pulcra personalidad, la poca ropa y zapatos que lleva consigo en los viajes junto a su maestra están regados por todas partes, la puerta cerrada con llave y un guardia ANBU esperando detrás de esta.

Da vueltas a todo una y otra ves intentando encontrar algo adecuado para vestir esa noche, "¿Por que estoy tan nerviosa?" viene de pronto a su mente sin llegar comprender sus propios sentimientos y el repentino interés por lucir linda, aunque le alegra el hecho de poder finalmente acercarse a Kakashi, la confunde no poder explicarse el porque últimamente sus piernas tiemblan al estar frente a el, "El no puede gustarme" se dice a si misma tratando de convencerse.

Ocupado con asuntos más serios esta Kakashi, habla a su escuadrón sobre la información obtenida de Kotaro, el shinobi de prajña capturado.

— Hemos enviado varios mensajes a los escoltas de Tsunade — Dice uno de los shinobis.

— Pero lo más seguro es que fueron interceptados por el enemigo.

Más preocupado por la seguridad de Shizune Kakashi responde.

— Por ahora lo importante es llevar a Shizune a konoha — Tomando las cosas con calma.

— Después veremos que hacer con Tsunade.

— ¿Ya se lo dijiste a ella? sempai — Pregunta Tenzou inquieto por la reacción de Shizune al enterarse.

— Aún no... Se lo diré hasta que sea momento de irnos. — Responde el shinobi.

Tenzou ríe ligeramente y a manera de broma comenta.

— Entiendo... No quieres arruinar tu cita verdad. — Molestando a Kakashi.

— ¿Cita? — Pregunta uno de los ANBU.

— ¿ No lo sabes ? al parecer la chica esta enamorada del sempai — Dice otro.

— !Suficiente¡ terminen con esto, tenemos cosas que hacer. — Dice Kakashi parando la insustancial conversación.

Sacudiendo el brazo derecho hace una señal para que sus hombres se dispersen por el pueblo, estos se van dejando a Kakashi con la única tarea de salir con Shizune.

Y así seria, por la noche los dos salen a pasear, caminan por las adornadas calles del pueblo rodeados por numerosos y variados puestos de comida y juegos concurridos por una gran cantidad de personas con animo festivo, después de pasar tanto tiempo decidiendo Shizune finalmente viste un kimono negro con franjas rosas que la hace lucir más llamativa que de costumbre, su cabello negro y lacio cae por encima de sus hombros dejando

a Kakashi asombrado por el cambio en su apariencia.

Mientras caminan la kunoichi habla y habla a un Kakashi que cortésmente la escucha, se detienen ocasionalmente a comprar algún aperitivo, aun así Kakashi no parece relajado.

— Aún no has dicho nada... ¿pasa algo? — Pregunta Shizune mientras caminan.

Sin dar tiempo a que Kakashi responda, la joven cae al piso, tropieza de frente con un hombre dejando caer

el bocadillo que llevaba en la mano.

— Cuanto lo siento señorita — Dice el hombre mientras sujeta a Shizune del brazo para levantarla

— No... No... Fue mi culpa... Estaba distraída... No puse atención en el camino — Responde ella avergonzada y con rubor en el rostro.

Kakashi mira con desconfianza a este hombre de entre 50 y 60 años y con aproximadamente 1,80 de estatura.

Con el tiempo el ha aprendido a diferenciar a los shinobis de los hombres comunes, y este sujeto definitivamente no es un hombre común, la cicatriz de batalla en su mejilla derecha, y esa inconfundible mirada asesina dan muestra de ello.

Kakashi sujeta con fuerza un kunai fuera de la vista del individuo, atento a todos sus movimientos,

lo mismo que Tenzou y los ANBU que observan a la distancia esperando por la señal de Kakashi.

De pronto, la tensión es interrumpida por un estruendoso ruido a la distancia, producido por los fuegos artificiales que iluminan el cielo llamando la atención de Shizune que se deslumbra por el vistoso espectáculo.

Al regresar la mirada el hombre ya no esta, se ha ido, ese pequeño instante en el que desviaron su atención fue suficiente para permitirle escapar.

— Ya no esta... — Dice Shizune mirando de un lado a otro tratando de encontrarlo.

— Seguro lo veremos después — Responde Kakashi pensando en que el hombre podría ser un enemigo.

Sin darle mayor importancia al suceso ambos continúan con su paseo, no pasa mucho hasta que se detienen, por petición de Shizune entran a una tienda de ramen.

Conversan mientras comen, el hecho de que el enemigo se mostrara relajo a Kakashi, y para el agrado de Shizune este se muestra más dispuesto a charlar.

Pasan el resto de la noche hablando, ella le platica sobre sus viajes con Tsunade y sus aspiraciones a convertirse en una gran ninja medico.

Por otro lado, el le habla sobre los cambios que ha traído la paz en konoha, de ves en cuando rien cuando Shizune bromea sobre los raros hábitos de su maestra y su infortunio en las apuestas.

Los dos pasan un momento agradable, cuando se hace tarde regresan a la posada para descansar antes de partir del pueblo, en realidad Kakashi ni siquiera le a dicho a Shizune que se irán, probablemente esta lo desapruebe, no estará dispuesta a marcharse sin esperar a su maestra.

Kakashi la acompaña hasta la puerta de su habitación.

— Hoy la pase muy bien... Te lo agradezco Kakashi san... — Dice Shizune sonriendo.

— Yo también — Responde el antes de irse dejando a Shizune sintiendo una extraña pero muy agradable sensación que es totalmente nueva para ella.

 **...**

No muy lejos de ahí, se lleva a cabo lo que parece ser una reunión.

Ahí el hombre que anteriormente tropezó con Shizune esta frente a un individuo de entre 30 y 35 años de edad,

este lleva puesta una banda shinobi con el símbolo de Iwagakure detrás de ellos hay alrededor de 30 shinobis más

algunos llevan el protector de Iwagakure en sus frentes mientras que otros llevan puestas mascaras similares a las del grupo que intento raptar a Shizune.

— Parece que cambio de plan Musashi sama — Dice el shinobi con el protector de Iwagakure.

— Tuve que hacerlo... De haber tomado a la chica habría tenido que enfrentar a los de konoha.

— ¿Desde cuando eso es un problema? ... — Pregunta admirado el hombre de Iwagakure.

El sujeto al que llaman Musashi lo mira y con seguridad responde.

— Es mejor así... No debemos llamar la atención... — Dice sereno.

— Ademas... Entre esos shinobis esta Kakashi.

El sujeto de Iwagakure se sorprende al escuchar esto.

— !Kakashi¡... ¿Kakashi del sharingan? — Pregunta alegre.

— El mismo... - Responde Musashi riendo.

— Tendremos que esperar un poco más...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**


	5. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

* * *

 _ **"Confía en mí"**_

A mitad de la noche.

Shizune algo intranquila corre a través del bosque custodiada por Kakashi y sus subordinados.

Alumbrados solo por la resplandeciente luz de la luna avanzan deprisa con dirección a Konoha abriéndose paso a través de los enormes y robustos cedros que abarrotan el paisaje boscoso del país del fuego, con ellos va Kotaro, el joven del grupo prajña lleva las manos atadas con un lazo por la espalda y dos shinobis lo vigilan cuidadosamente desde la retaguardia evitando así cualquier posible intento de escape.

Por ahora la prioridad del ANBU es seguir las ordenes del hokage y mantener a Shizune alejada del peligro, sin embargo, la kunoichi no parece estar del todo dispuesta a regresar a Konoha sin su maestra, apenas unos minutos antes Kakashi la despertó y sin decir nada la forzó a marcharse con ellos dejando atrás a Tsunade, ignorante de la situación teme que los hombres que la atacaron a ella tomen por sorpresa a la sannin.

Contrario a su personalidad usualmente calma y sensata Shizune pronto se impacienta al saber que Tsunade está en riesgo, tras varios días desde la partida de esta, se siente envuelta por un desagradable sentimiento de intranquilidad sumado a la duda quien realmente es el adversario y que es lo que busca, aun así, por el momento no le queda más que seguir las ordenes Kakashi.

En perfecta formación corren saltando sobre las más firmes ramas de los arboles evitando el suelo para así no dejar huellas que el enemigo pueda rastrear, a medida que los minutos pasan y se van alejando cada ves más del pueblo la incertidumbre comienza a apoderarse de la joven aspirante a medico, su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas pensando en ¿que es lo correcto por hacer?, vacila entre seguir adelante con el ANBU como hasta ahora, o actuar siguiendo su propio instinto y regresar en busca de su maestra, si bien sabe que es arriesgado, el solo hecho de pensar que la mujer que la ha cuidado desde niña podría ser asesinada estruja su corazón.

Instintivamente, Kakashi nota el desespero de la kunoichi, y aunque comprende su sentir no piensa darse el lujo de perder más tiempo en sentimentalismos, la orden del Sandaime fue protegerla a toda costa y eso es justo lo que hará, sin importar que sea ella misma quien se oponga.

Los minutos siguen pasando y con ellos el margen de maniobra de Shizune se hace más corto, es consciente de que pronto estarán llegando a un punto sin retorno y antes de eso deberá tomar su decisión, rodeada por los shinobis en formación que la protegen de posibles ataques enemigos la inquietud comienza a sofocarla, para ella lo peor es el no saber con certeza a que se enfrenta, hasta ahora Kakashi y su equipo le han ocultado todo lo referente a su misión y los motivos y objetivos de enemigo, haciéndola dudar incluso de sus verdaderas intenciones.

Aunque de corazón desea confiar en Kakashi, no puede hacerlo por completo, si bien se niega rotundamente a creer las escalofriantes historias que escucho sobre el, muy en el fondo una parte de ella teme recordando como este mato de manera tan despiadada a los hombres que pretendían secuestrarla, poco queda ya de su amigo y compañero de academia que aunque igualmente frio y obstinado conservaba en los ojos una chispa de alegría.

Ahora, el magnifico shinobi en que se ha convertido aparenta llevar consigo una gran tristeza, con la mirada muerta parece estar constantemente recordando su pasado, tal ves a sus amigos muertos, tal ves a su sensei... O a su padre, no importa, al final el dolor es el mismo y nunca desaparece, en el mundo de los shinobis la muerte siempre esta presente y sabe que llegado el momento él terminara encontrándola.

A pocos metros, Kotaro también piensa detenidamente en su situación, a pesar del hecho de haber proporcionado información crucial a Konoha no parece que las cosas vallan a terminar bien para el, es sabido por todos que los shinobis que son capturados de esta manera casi siempre terminan siendo ejecutados extraoficialmente por "la raíz" de Danzo, por otro lado, regresar con prajña significaría arriesgarse a ser juzgado como traidor, si estos llegasen a tener la más mínima sospecha de que coopero con el ANBU terminara muerto de igual forma.

Entre la espada y la pared y con el cuerpo tembloroso trata desesperadamente de disimular el pánico que siente por dentro, "¡Soy un cobarde!" se dice a si mismo con desprecio a su persona mientras mira frente a el a un aparentemente imperturbable Kakashi, "Si tan solo fuera un poco más como el... Nada de esto me habría pasado" Piensa mientras contiene las lagrimas "Si tan solo hubiera luchado por mi aldea" Se reprocha ante la mirada de quienes lo custodian.

Afligido recuerda el ya lejano día en que fue reclutado por el país del bosque, "Desde hoy eres un shinobi... Caminaras a mi lado por el resto de tu vida y tu única motivación sera la esperanza de una muerte digna al servicio de esta nación" Le dijo en aquel entonces Musashi, el líder de prajña sin darle la oportunidad de negarse, de entre tantos jóvenes forzados de igual manera Kotaro sobresalía por su talento y potencial que a pesar de ser reconocidos por todos, eran opacados por su cobardía y falta de carácter.

...

Muy lejos de ahí, a poco tiempo de haber cruzado la frontera entre los países del fuego y de la tierra Tsunade recién termina su reunión sin más imprevistos y regresa acompañada por los ANBU, se dan prisa a encontrarse con sus camaradas en tanzaku ignorando que ya estos han dejado el lugar, tras varios intentos de comunicarse todos sus mensajes han sido interceptados dejando en claro que prajña esta cerca, aunque listos para luchar entienden que se encuentran en desventaja y es por eso que se apuran a buscar apoyo con el escuadrón de Kakashi.

El hecho es que la prioridad de los rebeldes es negociar la muerte de la sannin y para ello es imprescindible capturar a Shizune lo más pronto posible, es por eso que harán todo lo necesario para mantenerlas lejos la una de la otra, aunque superiores en numero, luchar contra la renombrada kunoichi resultaría perjudicial para ellos.

...

Pasado ya un largo tiempo desde su salida de Tanzaku, la cuadrilla liderada por el shinobi de cabello plateado ha logrado alejarse una distancia considerable del peligro, sin embargo entre ellos está presente la sensación de que algo sucederá en cualquier momento, son conscientes de que un paso en falso o un descuido podría ponerlos en riesgo de nueva cuenta.

De un momento a otro el sentir se vuelve realidad, con la mente nublada por la agobiante situación, Shizune finalmente termina por decidirse a actuar de forma imprudente, tras pensarlo de manera apresurada se resuelve a ir en busca de su maestra.

Con la atención de quienes la escoltan ocupada en vigilar las oscuras zonas del bosque avanza disminuyendo su velocidad poco a poco mientras espera atenta a que una brecha se abra entre la solida formación de los shinobis.

— Date prisa... Vas muy lento. — Grita Kakashi que esta varios metros al frente de la formación, percibiendo que algo planea la mira con sospecha.

La joven medico frunce el entrecejo molesta, la intuición del ANBU la pone en completa desventaja, si este se mantiene alerta fugarse resulta prácticamente imposible, disimulando sus intenciones acelera el paso para alcanzar a Kakashi que lidera al grupo desde la vanguardia, se pone a su lado para hablar con él y en un ultimo intento por persuadirlo lo mira y con un tono desafiante pregunta:

— ¿Que pasara con Tsunade sama?.

Kakashi responde con un apático "Ella estará bien" que no la complace para nada.

— Aún no estamos muy lejos... — Insiste la joven con el rostro marcado por el disgusto.

— ¡PODEMOS REGRESAR! — Dice levantando la voz.

Sin considerarlo el peliplata da prisa a sus pasos dejándo atrás a la joven que toma esto como una negativa que la deja sin más alternativas.

Con impotencia aprieta los puños ante la obstinada indiferencia del shinobi que sigue adelante sin darle más importancia al tema, él sabe que a estas alturas los ninjas de prajña ya deben haberse dado cuenta de que abandonaron el pueblo y muy seguramente tendrán escuadrones de avanzada rastreando los alrededores del bosque, regresar inevitablemente significaría enfrentarse a una peligrosa emboscada.

Desconociendo dichas circunstancias, Shizune decide arriesgarse, en el momento justo una muy leve distracción de Kakashi es suficiente, el ANBU desviá la vista de la kunoichi por no más de dos segundos dándole a esta la oportunidad de escabullirse de entre la formación, rebota con sus piernas en el tronco de un árbol para tomar impulso y correr en dirección contraria al escuadrón con la firme intención de encontrar a su maestra, apenas logra alejarse unos cuantos metros cuando el shinobi se percata.

Maldice molesto al tiempo que ordena a sus hombres ir tras ella, la joven de cabello negro corre como nunca, concentrando todo su chakra en las plantas de los pies avanzá dejando atrás a todos con su inesperada agilidad que los toma por sorpresa, con dificultad logran seguirle el paso, no obstante, ella sabe que su resistencia no es comparable a la de estos shinobis de élite, de seguir así eventualmente la terminaran alcanzando y su esfuerzo habrá sido en vano, si desea llegar hasta tanzaku deberá pensar otra estrategia.

Para agravar las cosas, en medio de toda la conmoción, Kotaro inesperadamente se arma de valor y aprovecha lo sucedido para escapar de igual manera, aun con las manos atadas logra evadir a los ninjas que lo resguardaban y así de un segundo a otro emprende su huida.

— ¡Déjenlo! — Dice Kakashi mientras el joven se pierde entre la obscuridad del bosque.

— A el ya no lo necesitamos. — Dando prioridad a atrapar a Shizune.

...

Así, de manera peligrosa la persecución se alarga por varios minutos, dentro de la inmensa obscuridad del bosque Shizune apenas puede ver en donde pisa, pronto el cansancio comienza a hacer estragos en ella mientras siente a sus perseguidores cada ves más próximos.

Un tiempo considerable transcurre y la kunoichi con dificultad logra evadir a los ANBU que la siguen muy de cerca, con cada paso que da se va quedando sin aliento por el esfuerzo que implica ser perseguida por ninjas de alto rango, así mismo mientras avanza inconscientemente se va acercando más y más al enemigo.

— No dejen que se aleje más... — Ordena Kakashi a sus hombres al tiempo que acelera el paso para tomar el control de la situación.

Tan pronto lo dice todos comienzan a tomar el asunto con más seriedad, aumentan la intensidad poniendo en aprietos a la joven que al percatarse hace lo propio ya casi sin fuerzas.

Es en este momento que la caza se torna violenta asemejándose más a un combate, de entre los troncos de los arboles brotan gruesas y firmes ramas que manipuladas por el mokuton de Tenzou se estiran intentando sujetar agresivamente los tobillos de la kunoichi que apenas puede esquivarlos con mucha dificultad al tiempo que forma algunos sellos con las manos.

— Arte ninja, jutsu de Niebla venenosa — Dice mientras se da la vuelta situándose frente a ellos.

Desde su boca sopla una gran nube de substancias químicas que cubren a los shinobis por completo obstruyendoles la vista mientras estos hacen lo posible por no respirar, "Esto no los matara pero los dejara dormidos un rato" piensa ella segura de que el jutsu sera suficiente para detenerlos, dos de los shinobis caen adormilados al tiempo que la neblina comienza a expandirse varios metros haciéndoles perder la orientación.

Sin tiempo para descansar la joven sale corriendo, se aleja varios metros antes de darse cuenta de que Kakashi aún persiste detrás de ella.

— ¡Detente! — Grita el una y otra vez sabiendo que están poniéndose en gran riesgo.

Como si no lo escuchara la kunoichi continua tomando más velocidad con las pocas energías que le quedan para adelantarlo, molesto el ANBU se resuelve a detenerla aunque esto implique lastimarla un poco, de entre su bolsillo saca unos shurikens y apuntando a las piernas de la joven los lanza con fuerza, estos pasan bastante cerca y ella solo se da cuenta cuando el filo de uno de los shurikens rosa el muslo de su pierna derecha dejando un pequeño rasguño.

— La próxima ves no fallare — Dice Kakashi.

Con el rostro empalidecido por lo cerca que estuvo de ser herida Shizune voltea hacia atrás para calcular la distancia entre ambos, puede ver la decisión a través de los ojos del shinobi, en su mente se cuestiona si el en verdad seria capas de lastimarla, pero aunque este sea el caso, no hay tiempo para sentir miedo, decidida a no detenerse rápidamente regresa la mirada al frente.

De pronto... Un fuerte impacto azota su cabeza, de entre la nada aparece Kotaro propinándole con la rodilla un fuerte golpe en el rostro que la hace caer de espaldas al piso, queda desorientada por unos segundos sin saber que la ha golpeado, cuando finalmente logra sentarse algo mareada, la sangre brota de su labio inferior reventado por el golpe.

Kakashi la alcanzá y se para frente a ella para así protegerla del shinobi de prajña, empuña con fuerza la katana que lleva en la espalda, listo a desenfundarla con cualquier movimiento del joven criminal.

— ¿Que haces aquí? ¿por que no te has ido? — Pregunta el ANBU.

Dudoso al responder tartamudea algunas frases inentendibles exhibiendo su nerviosismo, Kakashi con ira en su expresión desenvaina mostrando parte del filo de su sable ocasionando el sobresalto de Kotaro

— Yo... Yo solo quise ayudar... — Dice con un tono bastante sincero y la voz temblorosa.

— Ellos deben estar cerca... Habrían tomado a la chica...

El joven ve en esto una ultima oportunidad de cortar sus lazos con prajña ganándose la confianza de konoha, más allá de su propia supervivencia lo que realmente desea es librarse de sus culpas, estando desde niño con estos mercenarios y terroristas se ha visto forzado a participar en innumerables misiones de asesinatos perpetrados por este grupo, y es justamente por eso que su vida ha estado llena de dolor y pena llegando a odiarse a si mismo por la inmoralidad de sus actos.

El sudor cae sobre su frente al tiempo que contiene el aliento consciente de que no podrá sostener un combate con el ANBU, si este decide no creerle entonces está perdido, y a decir verdad eso lo aterra, nunca se ha considerado valiente y lo frustra el hecho de no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo, la vida de shinobi simplemente no es para él.

Por unos segundos la situación se mantiene tensa.

— Por ahora creeré en ti — Dice Kakashi relajando su postura, sin intenciones de pelear, no desea perder más tiempo.

Kotaro suelta un gran suspiro aliviado sintiendo que por esta ves hace lo correcto.

— Espero no tengas una doble intención... En ese caso tendría que matarte — Advierte el ANBU antes de darse la vuelta hacia donde Shizune esta postrada en el piso.

Sin decir nada se para frente a la kunoichi que baja la mirada intimidada por los penetrantes ojos del shinobi, por un momento los dos guardan silencio hasta que Kakashi con una voz más suave que de costumbre pregunta.

— Tu... ¿Confiás en mí?

El cuestionamiento la toma por sorpresa y a decir verdad no tiene una respuesta para eso.

— Oh... ... ... — Balbucea sin saber que responder y aun un poco asustada evade la pregunta mirando hacia otro lado.

— Sé que has escuchado muchas cosas sobre mí... Y no te culpo por creerlas... — Dice Kakashi bastante calmado.

— Tampoco puedo obligarte a confiar en mí... Así que adelante... Ya que has llegado hasta aquí, ve tras tu maestra si es lo que quieres...

Atónita, Shizune no termina de creerlo, el repentino cambio en la actitud del peliplata tiene que deberse a algo.

— Pero... ¿No creerás que te dejare ir sola? Enviare a mí escuadrón a casa y yo me quedare... Así podre acompañarte a donde vallas...

Sorprendida la kunoichi pregunta.

— ¿Por que harías tal cosa?

Kakashi guarda silencio...

— Tu misión... ¿verdad?... Es todo lo que te importa... — Se responde a si misma un tanto decepcionada como si esperara escuchar del shinobi un motivo distinto.

— Tienes razón... Mi deber es todo lo que solía importarme. — Responde Kakashi tras soltar una pequeña risa bastante inusual en el.

— Pero en esta ocasión es distinto... No quiero que te lastimen... Es por eso que no puedo dejarte sola.

Al escuchar estas palabras el corazón de Shizune comienza a latir con más fuerza mientras levanta la mirada para ver la evidente sinceridad en los ojos del shinobi, lo que antes era una expresión muerta y llena de dolor se ha convertido por un instante en un apacible refugio para los sentimientos de la kunoichi que conmovida por lo dicho lleva la mirada al piso.

Aun preocupada por su maestra ahora su mente tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar, sus sentimientos por el shinobi se vuelven cada ves más confusos e indescifrables para ella llegando incluso a sentirse frágil.

Setanda en el frio piso y con los ojos cristalizados a punto del llanto, no saber que decir, mira a Kakashi mientras este se acerca lentamente a ella para con gentilezatomarla de la mano y ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, es en ese momento que el miedo y las dudas que hasta hace no mucho tenia sobre el se esfuman por completo, el ANBU con sus dedos, limpia la sangre de los labios de la joven que sonrojada y nerviosa por el repentino acercamiento desviá la mirada.

De pie frente a el sus rodillas tiemblan inexplicablemente al tiempo que su cuerpo y mente son invadidos por emociones que hasta ahora le eran desconocidas.

Al ver la adorable expresión en el rostro de la joven, Kakashi sonríe y pregunta.

— Y bien... ¿que es lo que quieres hacer?

— Yo... No lo sé. — Dice ella casi susurrando y con la voz entrecortada

— Si regreso contigo a Konoha... ¿que pasara con Tsunade sama?

— Eso dejámelo a mí — Responde el shinobi aun sonriendo.

Devolviendo también una tierna sonrisa Shizune frota sus ojos limpiando las lagrimas a punto de brotar y dice.

— Deacuerdo... — Mientras asiente con la cabeza entregando su confianza al shinobi.

Kotaro un poco incomodo por la situación se mantiene al margen, pero se alegra pues la decisión también lo beneficiá.

Pasada la emotiva escena los tres se van del lugar anticipándose a la llegada de sus enemigos.

...

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 4.**_


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

 **"Emboscada"**

Adentrados en lo profundo del bosque, Kakashi guiá entre la abrazadora obscuridad del novilunio a Shizune

y a su nuevo e inesperado aliado Kotaro, a gran velocidad y en completo silencio se abren paso a través de las

frondosas y extensas llanuras de los bosques que envuelven por todos sus rincones al insondable país del fuego.

Apresurados buscan encontrarse a la brevedad con el resto del escuadrón ANBU que anteriormente resulto disperso,

mientras entre ellos permanece un fuerte sentir de intranquilidad que los mantiene con los sentidos en alerta,

cercanos a la zona ocupada por el enemigo pueden palpar el peligro que los acecha oculto entre la inmensidad

del terreno.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que súbitamente Tenzou aparece frente a ellos... Agitado llega junto a sus camaradas

enmascarados que figuran igualmente ansiosos por algún motivo, sin más, el joven shinobi se aproxima su capitán

y con preocupación le dice.

— ¡Tenemos problemas! — Con un tono bastante serio.

Dándose una idea de lo que está sucediendo, el peliplata no se altera ni un poco.

— Nos encontraron... — Dice el joven usuario del mokuton.

— Nos tienen rodeados...

Sin mostrar él más mínimo signo de preocupación, Kakashi mantiene una total compostura propia de un shinobi de

su categoría, a pesar de la inquietud que circula en su interior, como todo gran líder, se presenta imperturbable

ante sus hombres que toman de el un imperioso respiro de confianza.

Contrario al peliplata, Shizune se muestra algo intranquila, consciente de que fueron sus acciones precipitadas las que

pusieron al grupo en esta situación se haya sumergida entre sentimientos de culpabilidad y temor que sin poder

evitarlos la hacen sentir débil.

El viento comienza a soplar con más fuerza al tiempo que en el cielo se aglomeran grandes nubes relampagueantes que

presagian el caos de una inminente tormenta, sin perder tiempo y tras escuchar de Tenzou una rápida explicación de las

circunstancias, Kakashi reúne a sus subordinados frente a un mapa del terreno en el que el ninja sensor del grupo marca

algunas zonas indicando las posiciones del enemigo.

Atrapados`por el rival que los espera con escuadrones posicionados en cada punto cardinal, todos saben que es preciso

ponerse en movimiento antes de terminar encajonados, absorto Kakashi medita con premura sus próximas acciones.

— ¿que haremos sempai? — Pregunta Tenzou visiblemente ansioso.

Kakashi tarda un tiempo en responder...

Tomando una imponente postura el shinobi de cabello plateado se para impávido frente a sus hombres que lo contemplan

ávidos de una respuesta, por un instante observa reflexivo la mascara ANBU en sus manos recordando con esta su deber

como un shinobi de Konoha, con firmeza la lleva hasta su rostro para dar de manera enérgica su respuesta definitiva.

— Los mataremos ahora mismo — Dice muy seguro de si.

— Así evitaremos problemas posteriores.

El escuadrón reacciona con sobresalto ante la muy osada resolución de su capitán, si bien son la élite entre los shinobis

de su aldea, enfrentar directamente a tal cantidad de individuos suena como una completa locura.

— Pe... Pero son muchos — Dice dudoso uno de ellos.

No obstante el peliplata se mantiene firme en su decisión.

— Avanzáremos... Si están dispersos de esta manera no los enfrentaremos a todos juntos — Dice el shinobi.

— Por el contrario si nos quedamos esperando seremos una presa fácil... Nos va a acorralar sin darnos oportunidad de escapar.

Respetado y reconocido por todo el regimiento ANBU, Kakashi es bien conocido por su poderío de liderazgo y seriedad

en las batallas, por lo cual, aun en situaciones como estas la confianza que los shinobis sienten por el los hará acatar cualquier

orden por más arriesgada que esta sea, y sin importar que implique incluso entregar sus vidas como sacrificio, no muy

optimistas pero leales como siempre asumen la decisión sin más replica.

Previos a movilizarse y faltando varias horas para que amanezca se juntan para discutir detenidamente las tácticas y formaciones

de combate consientes de que no puede haber errores, se deshacen del peso innecesario y revisan su armamento anticipándose a lo

que muy seguramente sera una dura batalla.

 _ **...**_

Antes de partir, Kakashi se acerca a Kotaro para desatar las manos del joven shinobi que hasta ese momento se mantiene incierto,

el capitán del ANBU lo mira y con un tono algo presuntuoso le dice.

— Trata de no estorbar — Indicándole que los acompañara.

Sin más alternativas el joven asiente con la cabeza.

 **...**

Intranquila, Shizune se culpa mientras da vueltas a su mente algo trastocada buscando encontrar una solución para toda esta situación,

lejos de su maestra y en circunstancias totalmente fuera de su control se siente más frágil que nunca...

Sin darle más tiempo para lamentaciones Kakashi la interrumpe, se acerca a ella y deslizando suavemente la mano sobre su hombro

le habla con una voz calma.

— Estaremos bien... — Dice en un intento por tranquilizarla.

La kunoichi responde con una sonrisa pero sin poder ocultar el miedo en sus ojos, tambalea en la fragilidad de su ser, temerosa de lo

que esta por venir, sintiéndose responsable no soporta la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada mientras estos hombres ponen en riesgo sus

vidas para protegerla a ella y a su maestra, ¡Tengo que hacer algo! se repite una y otra vez.

 **...**

Así... Tras pasar unos pocos minutos todos se ponen en marcha, entre la obscuridad de la noche se mueven con visión limitada y en

completo silencio escuchado unicamente el silbar del viento que agita las hojas de los arboles que los rodean, conscientes se aproximan

valerosos a una cruenta batalla al servicio de konoha.

Marchan en formación cubriendo a Shizune por todos los flancos mientras la mente de esta se consume por la angustiosa situación, con

el cuerpo casi temblando mira a su alrededor tratando de predecir infructuosamente el primer ataque del adversario, pero... El molesto

sentimiento no dura mucho, después de unos pocos minutos la advertencia del shinobi sensor transforma su angustia en miedo.

— ¡Están aquí! — Dice este, mirando de reojo a Kakashi quien responde con un simple "¡Bien!"

La ansiedad se apodera del cuerpo de la joven kunoichi, gotas de sudor caen por su frente y sus manos comienzan a temblar mientras

avergonzada intenta controlarse, no logra explicarse la tranquilidad de los shinobis junto a ella que incluso se dan el lujo de reír como

si deseasen pelear.

Al notar las expresiones de la joven medico, Kakashi la mira, y sonriendo con los ojos dice.

— Tranquila... No dejare que les pase nada.

Brindándole así una cálida y agradable sensación de seguridad que envuelve su alma por completo a manera de un fuerte abrazo

impalpable, la muy apacible mirada del peliplata le da sosiego a su corazón que apesadumbrado late con fuerza y ya más calmada

la kunoichi enfoca nuevamente su vista al frente a la espera de la arremetida enemiga.

Transcurren pocos minutos hasta que prajña decide aparecer... Desde la obscuridad los kunais enemigos se aproximan cortando

con furia el viento solo para ser bloqueados al instante por las afiladas katanas de los ágiles hombres que resguardan a Shizune.

— Aún no... Sigamos avanzando — Ordena Kakashi sin inmutarse.

— Esperemos a que ellos mismos se muestren.

La escena se repite en varias ocasiones, los ANBU repelen a la perfección todos los ataques a larga distancia sin poder ver al enemigo

entre la obscuridad...

Por unos minutos la ofensiva cesá... Todo transcurre con calma hasta que de pronto algo sucede...

— !Sempai¡ Al frente — Grita Tenzou señalando con la mano.

Una enorme esfera de fuego se aproxima directo a ellos consumiendo a su paso los arboles del bosque que caen calcinados dejando

un extenso rastro de cenizas, apenas lo nota Kakashi se adelanta al frente de la formación y con un rápido movimiento de manos

forma un jutsu.

— Doton, doryuuheki — Dice apoyando las manos sobré el piso.

Un gran muro de tierra se levanta frente a el anticipándose al impacto del ardiente proyectil, un fuerte estruendo se escucha y segundos

después el muro se desmorona tras haber contenido la embestida del proyectil dejando solamente una gran nube de polvo y vapor que

tardan un tiempo en disiparse.

— Aquí vienen — Dice Kakashi pidiendo la concentración de sus subordinados.

Antes de darse cuenta ya están rodeados por una multitud de shinobis que los superan ampliamente, Shizune se pone detrás de Kakashi

mientras que el resto de los ANBU forman un circulo para protegerla, Kotaro por otro lado mira hacia los dos bandos consciente de que

si desea vivir deberá ser cauteloso con sus próximas decisiones.

Entre los shinobis de prajña uno sobresale... Parado presuntuoso sobre la rama del más alto de los arboles observa imponente y jactancioso

a todos desde lo alto, dirige su mirada hacia Kakashi al tiempo que se quita la mascara de shinigami que lleva puesta dejando su rostro al

descubierto.

Shizune queda atónita al notar que este hombre es el mismo con el que tropezó en tanzaku.

— Por poco y logran escaparse — Dice riendo el veterano shinobi.

Kotaro palidece cuando lo ve "Todo se acabo" piensa mientras trata de ocultar su temor.

Kakashi, sin sorprenderse sonríe y con tono de broma dice.

— Lo siento pero llevamos prisa...

El shinobi que según la información de Kotaro es el líder de prajña salta desde lo alto hacia donde el capitán del ANBU para ponerse frente a él.

— Esto no tardara mucho... — Dice cambiando a una actitud más seria.

La fuerte presencia del hombre no intimida al shinobi de cabello plateado quien se mantiene calmo aún teniendo al enemigo tan cerca.

Con los segundos transcurriendo muy lentamente, el clima se va deteriorando y los dos shinobis se mantienen cautelosos, como si se tratara

de un juego de ajedrez ambos analizan el entorno a la espera del movimiento del adversario siempre listos para ponerse en movimiento,

los de konoha, superados ampliamente en numero no dan muestra de nerviosismo y por el contrario su apariencia es de total confianza.

Uno frente a otro Kakashi y Musashi parecen listos para luchar...

De pronto... Un rápido movimiento del peliplata da inicio a la batalla, con un kunai en su mano derecha lanza un corte contra Musashi

que a pocos centímetros logra evadirlo siendo obligado a alejarse... Kakashi hace lo propio retrocediendo varios metros hacia donde

sus hombres situándose junto a Shizune.

Estirando un brazo hasta el cielo y con el otro formando un sello a la altura de su boca el capitán del ANBU dice.

— Kirigakure no Jutsu — Mientras a su alrededor comienza a formarse una espesa neblina que se expande por toda la zona.

En poco tiempo la bruma ya ha atrapado dentro de si tanto a aliados como enemigos dejándolos sin poder ver absolutamente nada, cegada

Shizune se mantiene en calma y como por impulso sujeta la mano de Kakashi que la aprieta con fuerza dándole gran confianza, dentro del umbrío

la kunoichi apenas puede percibir siluetas que se mueven violentamente a su alrededor...

De entre la nada alguien se acerca súbitamente a ella...

— Es hora de irnos — Dice la voz de Tenzou que le causa un sobresalto.

— Te veré luego — Le dice Kakashi como despidiéndose y con aparentes intenciones de quedarse a luchar.

Sin deseos de alejarse del ANBU Shizune retrocede un paso aferrándose a la mano del shinobi.

— ¡NO! — Dice negándose rotundamente.

Muy cercano a ellos logra escucharse el estruendoso sonido del metal estrellándose violentamente, producto del choque entre los shinobis que

protegen a Shizune y quienes buscan capturarla.

— ¡No seas tonta! — Dice Kakashi.

— Tienes que irte ahora... Yo me encargare de esto...

Renuente la kunoichi se enmudece... Decidida a quedarse a luchar ella misma, no está dispuesta a ser tratada como alguien débil que debe

ser protegida, entrenada por un sannin se muestra determinada a no huir...

Tenzou, sabiendo que no podrán resistir mucho tiempo sin hacer nada comienza a desesperarse y toma del brazo a la joven que se resiste

aferrada con todas sus fuerzas a Kakashi.

— ¡No te preocupes por mí! — Dice Kakashi con un aire de confianza mientras poza su mano sobre la cabeza de Shizune...

— Yo también puedo luchar... — Responde la kunoichi que rápidamente es interrumpida por el peliplata.

— Y tal ves tengas que hacerlo después... Pero por ahora dejame esto a mí.

— Pero... — Murmura ella acongojada.

Sin darle más tiempo para replicas el capitán del ANBU separa su mano de la de ella... Apenas lo hace, la kunoichi se lanza para abrazarlo

con todas sus fuerzas...

— ¡Que no te maten!... Kakashi san... — Dice ella con lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos.

Sorprendido, Kakashi apenas responde a la muestra de afecto... Después de unos pocos segundos sus cuerpos se separan...

— Te encargo esto... Tenzou — Es todo lo que dice el peliplata dando la orden a su subordinado para retirarse.

— Dejámelo a mí, sempai.

Se escucha el eco de los pasos del joven del mokuton mientras se aleja llevando a Shizune con sigo...

Confundido por el ultimo gesto de la kunoichi, el capitán del ANBU divaga extrañamente conmovido para unos segundos después volver

en si notando que la niebla comienza a disiparse...

Diluida la neblina Kakashi se encuentra solo y rodeado por los shinobis de prajña que no lograron detener a Tenzou y al resto del

escuadrón ANBU en su escape.

— No deben estar lejos... Vallan tras ellos... — Dice Musashi ordenando a todos sus hombres ir en busca de Shizune.

De nueva cuenta uno frente a otro, pero esta ves sin que nada más se interponga entre ellos, Musashi y de Kakashi se atraviesan

con miradas desafiantes esperando la ofensiva del otro...

Sin decir nada más el combate da inicio...

Inesperadamente, la figura de Musashi se desvanece con ligereza ante los ojos de Kakashi que observa estupefacto al veterano

shinobi que con su velocidad solo deja tras de si un casi imperceptible rastro de movimientos borrosos que el ANBU apenas y puede

notar con su ojo sharingan.

Sin embargo, el peliplata se mantiene en calma...

Por un instante el enemigo ha desaparecido por completo de su campo de visión dejándolo en una situación desventajosa, izquierda,

derecha, arriba, abajo, observa por todas partes al tiempo que sus sentidos se agudizan tratando de predecir los movimientos del

adversario.

De pronto... Una muy leve alteración en el sonido del viento detrás de el lo hace reaccionar casi por instinto, con presteza se agacha

esquivando un golpe de Musashi que vivazmente pretendía tomarlo por sorpresa, con un movimiento rápido el shinobi de konoha

desenfunda su sable y lanza un tajante corte apuntando al abdomen de su rival...

Empujando muy ligeramente el cuerpo hacia atrás el líder de prajña apenas logra evadir el tajo que deja una leve rasgadura en

su ropa, usa el impulso para alejarse saltando varios metros en el aire al tiempo que forma algunos sellos con las manos.

— Katon Hosenka no Jutsu.

Desde lo alto el shinobi dispara densos y ardientes proyectiles desde la boca logrando impactar cerca de Kakashi que no tiene problemas

para esquivarlos, este corre hacia adelante abriéndose paso entre el calor sofocante de las balas ígneas, acumula el chakra sobre sus talones

y con un salto sale disparado hacia Musashi para nuevamente intentar lanzar un corte con su katana.

Con una hábil maniobra Musashi saca un kunai y bloquea el embate que queda a centímetros de herirlo, cambiando a una actitud más agresiva

el shinobi de prajña gira todo el cuerpo para acertar una potente patada que colisiona contra el pecho de Kakashi arrojándolo a varios metros

de distancia...

El peliplata arrastra sus pies contra el piso para reincorporarse mientras poco a poco recupera el equilibrio...

El breve intercambio de golpes le vasta al ANBU para darse cuenta de que este shinobi no sera un rival fácil de derrotar, incluso si lo hace no

saldrá ileso, pero eso no importa... Pues está dispuesto a morir con tal de darle a Shizune y a los demás la oportunidad de escapar...

Apenas y logra recuperarse del ultimo golpe cuando ya tiene a Musashi nuevamente frente a el...

Este, en un movimiento casi inmediato clava un kunai en el vientre de Kakashi que pierde el aliento por completo mientras su vista se nubla

comenzando a perder el conocimiento, el indescriptible dolor del frio acero atravesando sus órganos vitales lo hace caer en un reguero de

su propia sangre...

De pronto... Para la sorpresa de Musashi, el cuerpo del shinobi de cabello plateado se desvanece dejando tras de si solo un cúmulo de humo.

— Clon de sombra — Dice Musashi impasible.

Ahora es Kakashi quien ha desaparecido... Musashi lo toma con tranquilidad, se queda inerte esperando atento el ataque del ANBU, pasan

varios minutos hasta que un sonido eléctrico similar al de una multitud de pájaros cantando llama su atención...

En cuestión de segundos tiene a Kakashi frente a el intentando atravesarlo con el raikiri, en el momento justo, cuando su pecho esta a poco

de ser perforado por la mano homicida del shinobi de cabello plateado, Musashi logra hacerse a un lado evadiendo la que seria una muerte

segura, en su lugar, el árbol detrás de él es completamente destrozado por la embestida a gran velocidad del peliplata que rápidamente se

recompone clavando nuevamente la mirada sobre su adversario.

Veloces desenvainan sus katanas sin despegarse las miradas y con furor se lanzan el uno contra el otro, con una áspera técnica Musashi

descarga poderosos golpes que obligan a Kakashi a retroceder mientras los bloquea sin oportunidad de dar un contragolpe...

Apabullado el peliplata no puede siquiera tomar un respiro por los constantes ataques de su enemigo, chispas salen disparadas por el metal

desgastado de los sables que ambos shinobis empuñan con fuerza.

De pronto el cansancio comienza a ralentizar al de prajña dejando a la vista del ANBU un pequeño resquicio en su defensa que este aprovecha

tirando un potente ataque que arroja la espada de Musashi a varios metros dejándolo desarmado...

Kakashi lanza un golpe más contra el cuerpo expuesto de su adversario que habré con sorpresa los ojos sintiendo cercana la muerte...

"¿Como pude distraerme?" se reprocha el shinobi del país del bosque sabiéndose vulnerable al ataque...

De pronto... En la trayectoria de la espada de Kakashi se interpone la mano de Musashi que ensangrentada bloquea el embate sosteniendo

el filo de la katana...

Al instante y con una velocidad sorprendente el shinobi de prajña le arrebata el arma y sin vacilar la clava con furia en el hombro izquierdo

del peliplata que se ve obligado a recular una distancia considerable...

La sangre cae a chorros sobre el suelo mientras el ANBU se saca de un tajo el sable soportando estoicamente el dolor...

Frías gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer del cielo al tiempo que la ya de por si escasa luz proyectada por la luna es obstruida por

las grises nubes.

Con el brazo totalmente inmovilizado y perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, Kakashi se para firme y sostiene con una mano

la katana teñida de rojo apuntándola contra el shinobi que corriendo se aproxima a luchar de nueva cuenta...

 **...**

 _ **Fin del capitulo 5**_


	7. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **"Agonía"**

Entre la lóbrega obscuridad de la noche abrazadora, el intenso carmesí de la sangre cae desde

su hombro maltrecho al tiempo que un inconmensurable dolor lo recorre por dentro. En un

intento por detener el profuso sangrado, Kakashi coloca con celeridad un vendaje improvisado

sobre la herida de katana que lo atraviesa por completo...

Sumergido en una dura batalla contra el líder de prajña, el shinobi de cabello plateado permanece

alerta mientras sigiloso se esconde entre la muy densa espesura del bosque...

Con el hasta ahora agitado transcurrir de una noche particularmente obscura y caótica, la luz de

la luna se oculta entre las grises nubes que se extienden por el cielo dejando tras de si solo sombras

que se alargan usurpando las profundidades del terreno.

En la mente del shinobi un inquietante sentimiento de preocupación se hace presente. Habiendo

dejado a Shizune en manos de Tenzou se cuestiona si habrá hecho bien en separarse de quien se

supone debe proteger...

"Por ahora no me queda más que confiar en ellos" se dice a si mismo mientras absorto medita entre

el silencio un plan para ir lo más rápido posible en ayuda de la kunoichi.

...

Entre la opacidad de las sombras un convulso ruido se escucha no muy lejano...

Mientras el álgido viento sopla agitando con ímpetu las ramas de los frondosos cedros que ornan las

profundidades del bosque, el ANBU empuña su katana con fuerza y se mantiene atento al entorno

sintiendo muy cercana la amenazadora presencia de su enemigo.

Con el clima deteriorándose, algunos segundos transcurren sin que nada pase...

De pronto...

Su piel se eriza al tiempo que un inquietante escalofrió se habré paso a través de su cuerpo malherido.

Con una velocidad asombrosa gira instintivamente para bloquear con experticia el letal corte de la

espada de Musashi que pretendía decapitarlo por sorpresa...

— Te encontré. — Dice este.

Por un instante Kakashi retrocede y con el brazo izquierdo parcialmente inmovilizado observa con

quietud...

Debilitado por haber perdido tanta sangre y consciente de que le sera difícil formar jutsus, no le queda

más opción que forzar una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con una firme determinación expresada en el rostro, empuña su sable a una mano y con decisión se lanza

en contra del shinobi de prajña que parece esperarlo ansioso.

Entre fluidos movimientos y ágiles maniobras el tiempo transcurre mientras sus katanas colisionan con

violencia dejando tras de si un estruendoso eco que resuena a través del vació del silencio. Al ritmo de la

contienda el cielo relampaguea emulando la cruenta ferocidad del combate.

El ensordecedor rose del metal resuena en los oídos de Kakashi que sin descanso lanza potentes golpes

buscando encontrar con su ojo sharingan un hueco en la solida defensa del ya veterano líder de prajña

que asiduo al combate no párese incomodarse en lo más mínimo...

A pesar del esfuerzo, más rápido se habré la defensa del ANBU, una fuerte patada de Musashi lo sorprende

impactando sobre su ya desgastado hombro y obligándolo a recular varios metros algo adolorido...

Un chorro de sangre cae al suelo mientras Kakashi oprime con fuerza la herida...

— Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu — Dice el de prajña tras formar una serie de sellos con las manos.

Desde su boca, una abrazadora corriente de fuego se aproxima con violencia hacia Kakashi que abrumado

exige a su brazo izquierdo mientras la atemorizante llamarada se acerca rasante por el piso...

El resplandor de la ardiente flama ilumina por un instante la negrura de la noche...

"¡Se acabo!" Piensa Musashi cuando con una estridente explosión el proyectil impacta contra el shinobi de

cabello plateado levantando al instante una gran nube de humo y polvo que se extiende por todo el terreno.

Satisfecho, el líder de prajña envaina su katana mientras observa con calma como la bruma se dispersa

lentamente...

...

Desmoronándose de a poco cae entre la bruma un solido muro de tierra que yace ergido frente a Kakashi...

En cuclillas el shinobi de konoha se duele con cuantiosa sangre cayendo por su brazo a causa del esfuerzo

de haber formado los sellos manuales para el jutsu que salvo su vida...

Un agudo sonido eléctrico escucha con fuerza al tiempo que el ANBU se levanta desafiante. Una resplandeciente

estela de energía fluye a través de su mano derecha mientras pequeños relámpagos lo abrazan agitándose

con intensidad...

Sin perder ni un segundo y con una atemorizante mirada en los ojos apenas visibles a través de su mascara,

se abalanza veloz en contra de su adversario ...

...

— Katon Housenka no Jutsu — Dice Musashi cuando lo ve acercarse.

De la boca de este salen disparados contra Kakashi una serie de ígneos proyectiles que se acercan con gran

velocidad al joven de cabello plateado que corriendo en zigzag se habré paso entre calor sofocante de las

llamaradas.

El hombre de prajña desenfunda nuevamente y con furia carga contra el ANBU que igualmente impetuoso

se acerca buscando una oportunidad para clavar su ataque...

Inmersos en la desenfrenada velocidad se hallan ya a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, con un rápido

movimiento Musashi apoya con firmeza los pies sobre el piso y empuñando con ira el sable lanza un

lacerante corte apuntando al abdomen de Kakashi en un intento de partirlo en dos...

De pronto...

Entre la opacidad nocturna, la figura del ANBU se desvanece en una serie de movimientos borrosos. En la

percepción de Musashi el tiempo transcurre con lentitud mientras desesperadamente busca encontrar a su

enemigo entre las sombras...

...

De un momento el cuerpo del shinobi de prajña se estremece haciéndolo perder el aliento...

El intenso rojo de la sangre impregna su ropa al tiempo que un punzante dolor lo paraliza desde adentro sin

permitirle comprender lo que está pasando...

Tras de el, Kakashi aparece...

Con un rápido movimiento el joven de cabello plateado le ha atravesado el pecho desde la espalda...

En una violenta escena las gotas de sangre alcanzan a salpicar la mascara ANBU del de konoha que se muestra

muy confiado en que la batalla ha terminado y la victoria es suya.

Con el cuerpo entumecido Musashi toce una gran bocanada de sangre al tiempo que hace un esfuerzo por

soltar algunas palabras...

Kakashi lo ignora y con un aire de alivio en el rostro dice:

— Ahora si se acabo... — Mientras trata de liberar su brazo atorado entre las costillas del shinobi.

No obstante...

Sujetando la muñeca del ANBU que sobresale de entre su pecho el veterano líder de prajña deja escapar una

sonrisa burlona mientras su vista se desvanece...

...

Es en ese instante que para Kakashi todo se torna rojo...

Un calor abrazador lo envuelve mientras puede sentir como su ser es azotado por un poderoso estallido que nubla

sus sentidos, el cuerpo de Musashi se consume en una estruendosa explosión que se extiende atrapando dentro de

ella al joven ANBU que finalmente cae al suelo casi inconsciente e incapaz de moverse...

Frías gotas de lluvia caen sobre su mascara calcinada casi por completo al tiempo que en su mente retumba el

sonido de los pasos de alguien acercándose lentamente...

— Katon Bushin No Jutsu... — Le explica Musashi que se para presuntuoso junto a él.

Sosteniendo la katana sobre su hombro, el líder de prajña lo mira por unos segundos...

Sin más, el shinobi clava el acero sobre el vientre de Kakashi que sin poder oponerse se retuerce de dolor sintiendo

como el frio filo del arma le arrebata la vida de a poco...

Sin siquiera retirar el sable Musashi se va, dejando atrás al ANBU agonizante...

Mientras la vida se le escapa con un dolor agónico, un pensamiento repentino llega a la mente de Kakashi...

La sonrisa de Shizune.

...

Lejos de ahí...

Con el corazón estrujado y lagrimas escabulléndose de sus ojos, Shizune avanza abriéndose paso a través de las

densas arboledas que por su inmensidad insondable parecieran no tener fin. Escoltada por el escuadrón ANBU

ahora comandado por Tenzou, lucha desesperadamente contra los impulsos que dentro de ella la urgen a

regresar con premura al lado de Kakashi...

Sobre su rostro caen con cadencia heladas gotas de lluvia que con suaves brisas acarician el paisaje precediendo

el ímpetu de una gran tormenta... De la nada, como un súbito presagio, se hace presente en ella un molesto

sentimiento de intranquilidad que con fuerza oprime su pecho y forma en su garganta un nudo.

Con desespero aprieta los puños tratando así de contener dentro de ellos el cúmulo de sentimientos a punto de

escaparse...

— No te preocupes... — Le dice Tenzou tras escuchar de ella un leve sollozo...

— El estará bien...

En silencio, la kunoichi sonríe y con una lagrima cayendo por su mejilla hace un intento por esconder la agónica

angustia que la consume por dentro. Vacilante y temerosa avanza rebotando de rama en rama sintiéndose con

cada paso más lejos del peliplata... "No mueras Kakashi san" repite dentro de si como tratando de alcanzar

al shinobi con el pensamiento.

Inmersa en la desesperación, el estridente sonido de un fuerte relámpago rompe con su reflexión sacándole un

pequeño susto que la hace caer perdiendo el equilibrio... Adolorida se levanta de a poco para continuar así

con su camino...

...

No muy lejos de ella... Soportando el ateridor frio nocturno, decenas de shinobis de prajña persiguen muy de cerca

a la cuadrilla de konoha que avanza imperturbable y en completo silencio a través del terreno.

Sin su capitán, los de konoha marchan en perfecta formación a través de la espesura del bosque. Con la mirada

atenta en hasta el más mínimo movimiento a su alrededor y con una mano en sus katanas listos a desenvainar

en cualquier momento permanecen a la espera de un ataque.

Acompañándolos, Kotaro se mantiene alerta sabiéndose cercano a un encuentro con sus hasta hace no mucho

compañeros en prajña, un poco nervioso mira hacia atrás con escalofrió en la espalda mientras escucha el crujir

de las ramas de los arboles pisados por los hombres que los persiguen.

De pronto...

Entre la profunda obscuridad, el cielo nublado se ilumina...

Por un instante resplandecen en lo alto las luces de una bengala disparada por los shinobis del país del bosque,

dando así aviso de la ubicación de la joven medico al resto de sus escuadrones dispersos por el terreno.

— Se acercan — Advierte el shinobi de percepción.

Sin que nada fuera de lo común suceda varios minutos transcurren entre la tensa calma de la persecución...

El tiempo pasa y pasa mientras una inquietante brisa de peligro envuelve al escuadrón ANBU. Sin el temperamento

de su capitán pero con destreza en el combate, Tenzou se muestra impasible aun con la muy cercana presencia del

enemigo, comandando al grupo desde la vanguardia, de un momento a otro sus palabras ordenan detenerse.

Apenas visibles entre las sombras decenas de intimidantes shinobis enmascarados se hacen presentes obstruyendo

su camino con un aire de presunción...

Veloces, los ANBU se posicionan en formación cubriendo a Shizune por cada flanco sin que el más mínimo signo de

nerviosismo se aparezca en ellos...

Casi al instante y no habiendo cruzado palabra alguna, la lucha da inicio...

Utilizado una gran cantidad de chakra, Tenzou manipula su mokuton para guiar solidas estacas de madera que con

puntas afiladas nacen de los arboles y a gran velocidad salen disparadas contra sus adversarios...

Con relativa facilidad, los shinobis enmascarados eluden el ataque y con furia cargan en contra del joven del mokuton

que desenfunda para defenderse mientras busca desesperadamente mantenerlos lejos de Shizune...

— Quedate atrás... — Le dice.

Una encarnizada batalla da inicio frente a los ojos de la kunoichi...

Espadas y kunais colisionan con violencia mientras en el piso charcos de lluvia se mezclan con sangre derramada al

tiempo que los de prajña se acercan más y más replegando a los ANBU que resisten con todas sus fuerzas...

Frustrada, Shizune se reprocha a si misma por la fragilidad de su mente... Consciente de que poco puede hacer para

ayudar comienza a sumergirse en un fuerte sentimiento de debilidad que la abruma, si antes la lastimaba el hecho

de haber dejado atras a su maestra, ahora a quien siente haber abandonado es a Kakashi. Con la situación totalmente

fuera de su control la culpa comienza a atormentarla. Estos hombres a los que apenas conoce luchan para protegerla,

pero... ¿Por que?... ¿Es acaso su vida tan valiosa?...

Haciendo una ligera pausa en la batalla Tenzou se para frente a ella y girando el cuello la mira para con un tono calmo

decir.

— No te preocupes... No dejare que nada malo te pase. — Emulando a su capitán.

Inmersa en la desesperación asfixiante un grato pensamiento se habré paso por la mente de Shizune a manera de deja-vu,

el recuerdo de Kakashi diciendo esas mismas palabras da calma a su corazón angustiado al tiempo que una suave sonrisa

se dibuja en su rostro...

Los confusos e indescifrables sentimientos por el shinobi que hasta ahora la habían hecho sentir débil, esta ves la llenan de

una inexorable fortaleza, por un instante cierra los ojos y tras respirar profundo suelta un apacible suspiro expulsando en

el todo el miedo y las dudas...

Junto a ella, Kotaro no parece estar tan bien, con el cuerpo casi temblando su cabeza da vueltas y vueltas mientras puede

sentir como su mente se desprende de su cuerpo entumecido, con sudoración y escalofríos se siente aplastado por el peso

de su cobardía.

Apenas lo nota, Shizune se acerca para hablarle...

...

Mientras tanto, aunque con algunas dificultades la cuadrilla de konoha resiste con firmeza, shurikens y kunais vuelan por

el campo de batalla al tiempo que los shinobis se enfrascan en en un violento combate digno en todos los niveles...

Los poderosos ataques de los rebeldes del país del bosque son apenas repelidos con dificultad por el ninjutsu coordinado del

escuadrón ANBU...

— Futon, Daitoppa — Dice uno de los shinobis de konoha...

— Katon, Karyuudan — Dice otro expulsando desde su boca una llamarada que se aviva al mezclarse con el jutsu de su

camarada.

Desatando un infierno a su paso, un inmenso torbellino ardiente se aproxima escandaloso contra los shinobis de prajña que

retroceden preparándose para contener el ataque. Cuando finalmente el proyectil se estrella contra la parte más espesa del

bosque donde la frondosidad de los cedros forma un muro natura, este se desvanece en un estallido que con fuerza cimbra

los suelos...

Aunque los rebeldes sobreviven casi ilesos un calor sofocante los alcanza al tiempo que las intensas llamas se apoderan del

terreno levantando sobre este una estela de humo perceptible a kilómetros...

La lucha continua entre el candente temperamento de las llamas apenas contenidas por la intensidad de la lluvia. Las siluetas

de los hombres se iluminan por la roja luz del fuego y el cielo relampagueante que se funden dando forma a un entorno digno

de presenciar la muerte.

Tenzou lucha con ferocidad mientras a sus pies caen los cadáveres de los hombres muertos por su espada. Charcos de sangre

se acumulan en el piso al tiempo que los shinobis de prajña se doblegan uno tras otro...

Su mente se pierde en la batalla mientras guiá a su acero entre la multitud de enemigos que lo abruman con su presencia,

con cada segundo que pasa, el cansancio lo entumece al tiempo que le cuesta cada ves más sostener su espada teñida por

el rojo de la sangre...

Cuando parece que la situación se torna favorable un duro golpe de realidad lo azota con fuerza...Tomando un descanso en la

batalla, mira a su alrededor notando a sus camaradas que han caído con heridas de gravedad dejándolo solo contra todo el

regimiento de prajña...

"Shizune" es lo primero que viene a su mente mientras busca desesperado encontrarla entre la conmoción...

...

En medio de la intensidad del combate, Kotaro ha desaparecido dejando sola a kunoichi que rodeada por los rebeldes observa

escandalizada a sus escoltas casi muertos... Mientras los shinobis se le acercan, Tenzou intenta protegerla con su mokuton hasta

que de pronto algo lo detiene.

Un profundo corte de katana lo alcanza arrebatándole las pocas energías que le quedaban...

Derrotado... cae de golpe al tiempo que en su mente pide perdón a su sempai por haber fallado...

...

Incapaz de ayudarlo, Shizune pierde el aliento al tiempo que observa con horror el carmesí de la muerte que se esparce por el

bosque. En una brutal escena, agonizantes hombres yacen tendidos sobre el suelo abrasados por la fría brisa de la lluvia,

entre ellos quienes desesperadamente buscaban protegerla.

Temblando, la kunoichi se levanta y aprovechando la guardia baja de los shinobis de prajña, con velocidad se escabulle entre

ellos para salir huyendo del lugar, sus pulsaciones se aceleran al tiempo que la adrenalina se abre paso por su cuerpo.

Tras de ella van nuevamente los rebeldes que se divierten pensando en que no les costara trabajo alcanzarla...

Desesperada, ella salta de rama en rama mientras trompica por el cansancio, entre risas los shinobis la observan en su intento

de huir mientras algunos minutos pasan...

Acorralada corre con la mente en blanco exigiendo a sus piernas que se doblan por el nerviosismo, la lluvia se intensifica golpeando

con fuerza su rostro enmarcado por el miedo...

Súbitamente... Uno de los shinobis aparece frente a ella y con dedos helados la toma por el cuello apretándola con fuerza, ella

lucha por respirar mientras el hombre la levanta con enojo.

— ¡Termino el juego niña! — Dice el al tiempo que la kunoichi trata con desespero de liberarse...

De pronto...

Cuando parece que Shizune pierde las fuerzas quedando inconsciente...

Su cuerpo se desvanece en un montón de humo que deja atónitos a sus atacantes...

...

Dispersa la bruma, aparece tras de ella Kotaro que minutos antes había usado el jutsu de transformación para dar a la kunoichi

una oportunidad de escapar... "¡Estoy muerto!" Piensa el cuando el enmascarado de prajña lo suelta dejándolo caer al suelo...

— ¡Traidor! — Dice este mientras desenfunda dispuesto a asesinarlo.

Aun así una sonrisa se hace presente en el rostro del joven shinobi que se siente aliviado, "Por esta ves hice lo correcto" se

dice a si mismo...

...

Inmersa en la absoluta obscuridad del bosque, la verdadera Shizune corre hacia donde Kakashi guiada unicamente por su

intuición. Su cabello se humedece con la lluvia y sus piernas se entumen por el frio mientras un cúmulo de sentimientos se

apoderan de su cuerpo.

Sin poder apartar de su mente al shinobi de cabello plateado, sus entrañas cosquillean mientras avanza sintiendo curiosidad

por este sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido para ella. El temor a sentirse frágil ahora ha dejado de ser una molestia y en

todo lo que piensa es en volver a verlo.

Entre la preocupación y el miedo, ha encontrado en el capitán del ANBU un motivo para seguir indagando en lo más profundo

de su corazón que salta de alegría cuando piensa en el...

De pronto...

El sonido de alguien aproximándose a ella desde el frente llama rápidamente su atención. "¿Podrá ser Kakashi san?" Se pregunta

ella a medida que se acerca más y más... Pronto algo la hace dudar y detiene su avanzar. En silencio se esconde en la parte más

alta de un cedro y aguarda quieta el paso de esta persona...

La tenue luz aun brindada por la luna apenas rosa el paisaje mientras a la distancia se observa una estela de humo que se

levanta sobre las llamas extintas por la lluvia en el campo de batalla. El olor a tierra mojada y cenizas se mezclan con el

viento alcanzando el olfato de Shizune.

Poco tiempo pasa hasta que los ojos de la kunoichi se abren con sorpresa...

Su corazón se paraliza y su piel se eriza cuando nota que quien se acerca es Musashi. "Si me ve no tendré oportunidad" Piensa

ella mientras ruega al destino que el hombre no se percate de su presencia. Conteniendo el aliento se oculta entre el follaje del

árbol mientras los segundos pasan con lentitud.

El líder de prajña se detiene justo debajo de donde la kunoichi se oculta con nerviosismo...

Ella se mantiene inerte mientras el hombre se toma un tiempo para observar de un lado a otro como buscando encontrar algo en

particular. Inquietantes segundos transcurren en silencio sin que el shinobi haga nada...

Con una imponente presencia, el rebelde del país del bosque párese sospechar que algo sucede, por un instante mira fijamente

hacia donde la silueta de Shizune es imperceptible por la obscuridad al tiempo que la angustia se apodera de esta.

"¿Me habrá visto?" Se pregunta mientras sus pulsaciones se aceleran y una gota de sudor recorre su frente...

De un momento a otro...

Para la suerte de Shizune, el líder de prajña continua con su camino ignorando la presencia de la kunoichi que descansa soltando

un suspiro de alivio antes de seguir avanzando...

...

No muy lejos de ahí...

Un misterioso sentimiento irrumpe en lo profundo de la mente de Kakashi que agonizante yace tendido sobre el suelo aferrándose

a la vida. Tomando fuerzas de donde no las había algo lo impulsa a continuar y tambaleante se levanta poco a poco. Sus piernas se

doblan mientras con dificultad se arrastra sosteniéndose en los robustos cedros que se alzan monumentales frente a el.

Un caudal de sangre cae desde la herida de su hombro y en el abdomen la katana de Musashi lo atraviesa por completo. Con el

cuerpo entumecido por el ímpetu adquirido se despoja del acero con un solo movimiento y osado avanza entre la noche con

una sola cosa en la mente... "Shizune".

Soportando un inclemente dolor físico se habré paso entre el umbrío resuelto a encontrar a la kunoichi, todo lo que desea es

protegerla y en el fondo se pregunta el por que... ¿Es por su misión?... ¿Es por que ella es una compañera de konoha?...

¿O es incluso más que eso?...

Constantemente su consciencia es obscurecida por los recuerdos del pasado, ha fallado en proteger a cada persona importante

para el y a menudo despierta a media noche por las pesadillas que lo atormentan desde entonces. El recuerdo de su amiga Rin

bañada por el rojo de la muerte lo persigue a donde quiera que va y no puede evitar sentir culpa.

Dentro de si se sabe aterrado por la sola idea de perder a Shizune y es por eso que se muestra tan decidido a cuidar de ella...

De pronto...

La lóbrega opacidad de la noche se ilumina para el cuando milagrosamente aparece frente suyo la kunoichi que dando alivio a

su preocupación se le acerca con esa dulce mirada que la caracteriza... Dulce mirada que pronto se desvanece en una profunda

expresión de angustia cuando observa al shinobi malherido y bañado en sangre...

\- ¡KAKASHI SAN! - Grita ella mientras corre hacia el para abrazarlo.

El shinobi que apenas puede mantenerse consciente cae a los brazos de Shizune, ella los sostiene y lentamente y lo recuesta

sobre el piso al tiempo que su corazón se encoje y sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse. Tratando de evitar el llanto contiene el

aliento dejando escapar leves gimoteós que resultan tiernos al peliplata que sonríe bajo su mascara...

— Yo estoy bien... — Dice el tratando de calmarla.

— No debes hablar — Responde ella con la voz entrecortada al tiempo que pone sus palmas sobre el.

El intenso carmesí impregna sus manos temblorosas mientras una estela de luz verde se desprende de ellas. Dos heridas

atraviesan al shinobi por completo, los músculos y ligamentos del hombro izquierdo se han roto y en el abdomen el filo

de la katana a rosado sus órganos vitales. Con su ninjutsu medico Shizune trata desesperadamente de sanarlo...

— No te preocupes... — Le dice ella.

— No dejare que nada malo te pase... — Con una suave sonrisa dibujada entre el llanto.

Reconociendo las palabras de Shizune como suyas, una cálida brisa de tranquilidad envuelve al corazón del ANBU que ya

más calmado y con la mente aclarada logra finalmente comprender los sentimientos de la kunoichi...

El la mira... Tan cálida, tan linda, tan dulce... Tan frágil... Durante todo este tiempo el ha estado tan ocupado pensando en

protegerla que nunca pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que ella sufría al verlo ponerse en peligro...

...

Lagrimas caen por las mejillas de la kunoichi que a pesar de todo mantiene su chakra controlado. Poniendo en practica

todo lo aprendido con Tsunade se muestra determinada a ser por esta ves quien proteja al shinobi. De a poco las heridas

de Kakashi van cerrando y el sangrado se detiene. Debilitado el shinobi cierra los ojos y cae aparentemente dormido...

Aunque apartado de la muerte, el cuerpo del shinobi tardara en recuperarse y de momento no podrá luchar...

Después de haberlo sanado lo mejor que pudo, Shizune lo contempla con alivio y poco a poco es alcansada por un cumulo

de sensaciones que la llevan a perderse dentro de sus pensamientos.

Suavemente, ella acaricia el plateado cabello del shinobi mientras lo mira con una chispa de ternura en los ojos. Su estomago

cosquillea al tiempo que singulares impulsos comienzan a tomar control de su cuerpo.

"¿Cuando fue que me enamore de ti?" Pregunta dentro de su mente con el corazón latiendo a ritmo vertiginoso asimilando

por fin sus sentimientos por el shinobi.

Por un instante el tiempo se detiene y el espacio entre los dos se reduce...

Como sin darse cuenta ella cierra los ojos y lentamente inclina su rostro enrojecido para con delicadeza rozar sus labios

con los del shinobi a través de la mascara de este que al sentirla se queda quieto sin deseos de detenerla...

 **Fin del capitulo 6**


	8. Capitulo 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 _ **"Te quiero"**_

Humedeciendo su ropa, caen sobre ella heladas gotas de lluvia al tiempo que la muy tenue luz aun

brindada por la luna ilumina su silueta. Junto a ella, Kakashi se recupera poco a poco de sus heridas

mientras piensa apresuradamente en su siguiente movimiento, "Debo llevarla a un lugar seguro"

Piensa el, aun preocupado por cuidar de la kunoichi.

Con el rostro entumecido por el frio viento que la golpea, Shizune coloca con delicadeza algunas vendás

sobre el cuerpo de Kakashi que parece apenas notarla. Aun apenada por haberlo besado, ella trata

infructuosamente de adivinar lo que pasa por la mente del shinobi, "¿Es acaso que no se dio cuenta?...

¿O solo no le importa?" Se pregunta ella mientras permanece entre los dos un ominoso silencio.

— Listo... — Dice ella con una voz tímida cuando termina.

Una tensá calma los envuelve al tiempo que ambos evaden sus miradas con nerviosismo. El corazón de la

kunoichi se acelera mientras muerde sus labios en un intento por contener las palabras con las que

desesperadamente desea confesar sus sentimientos por el peliplata.

Cuando el la mira, de inmediato es alcanzado por la ternura expresada en los ojos de la kunoichi que pareciera

estar temblando por dentro. La mente del shinobi deambula entre lo confuso de sus sentimientos llevándolo

a cuestionarse la verdadera naturaleza en su deseo de proteger a la joven.

Lo cierto es que por más que intenta, el no puede sacar a Shizune de sus pensamientos, la cálida sonrisa de

la kunoichi aparece frecuentemente en sus pensamientos haciéndolo bajar la guardia. Hasta ahora, el había

pasado los días esperando la muerte y sus deseos de vivir se habían quedado atrás con los cadáveres de sus

amigos. Caminando por el mundo siempre con esa expresión muerta en los ojos, parecía querer alejarse de

todos los recuerdos de tristeza.

Para el, pensar en Shizune como algo más que una simple compañera significaría correr el riesgo de nuevamente

tener a alguien importante a quien perder, aun así, sin darse cuenta poco a poco la kunoichi logro despertar en

el cierto interés que ahora lo motiva a ir más allá de su deber como un shinobi, llegando incluso a devolver cierta

alegría a su corazón.

...

— Te quiero... Kakashi san... — Dice ella súbitamente al tiempo que el rubor se agolpa en su rostro.

Los ojos del shinobi se abren con sorpresa al tiempo que su ser es acogido por un ligero sobresalto que lo lleva a

divagar por un instante. Aunque especialmente popular entre las jóvenes mujeres de konoha, el corazón de Kakashi

nunca se vio perturbado y sus pensamientos siempre se habían mantenidos centrados en su labor como capitán del

ANBU, sin embargo, en esta ocasión es distinto, la cálida compañía de Shizune provoca en el un misterioso

sentimiento que lo impulsa a buscar en ella esa linda sonrisa por la que bien valdría la pena morir...

Es por eso que al escuchar las palabras de la joven kunoichi una grata sensación lo recorre por dentro. Deseando

poder soltar alguna frase romántica para luego besarla nuevamente, el shinobi ahoga sus palabras y se muestra

indiferente buscando mantenerla alejada del sufrimiento atraído por su persona.

— Vamos... Tenemos que movernos... — Dice el ignorando lo dicho por la kunoichi.

Sintiéndose rechazada, Shizune asiente con la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos se humedecen y clava la mirada con

desaliento, su corazón se encoje y su cuerpo se queda paralizado al sentirse arrastrada por un caudal de emociones

que la asfixian llevándola al borde del llanto.

Ocultando bajo su mascara la tristeza de su rostro, Kakashi camina intentando dejar atrás la fragilidad que siente al

estar tan cerca de la kunoichi. La lluvia cae con melancolía sobre el terreno dando forma a un desconsolador entorno

que emula el sufrimiento en los corazones de quienes cobijados por el gris del cielo luchan contra todo lo que los

impulsa a amarse.

De pronto... Un leve sollozo que se escapa de la boca de Shizune hace detener los pasos de Kakashi que al escuchar el

agónico sonido de tristeza gira el cuello y mira hacia atrás solo para ver como las lagrimas caen sin parar por el rostro

de la kunoichi que llorando en silencio permanece inerte y con el corazón roto.

Convencida de que su amor no es correspondido por el shinobi, ella pierde la compostura y sin poder evitarlo se derrumba

sacando finalmente el cúmulo de emociones que hasta ahora había estado conteniendo. Deseando escapar de sus

sentimientos, la kunoichi hunde la cabeza en sus rodillas mientras suelta suaves gimoteós entre el llanto.

Empático, Kakashi se le acerca y sin poder decir nada se sienta frente a ella... Incapaz de soltar palabra alguna, el shinobi

solo la contempla con un dejo de aflicción en los ojos reflejando en ellos el sufrimiento de su corazón.

En el fondo, lo único que el shinobi de cabello plateado desea es poder tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla sin que nada

más importe, no obstante, algo dentro de el se lo impide. Hace ya algún tiempo desde aquella ves en la que decidió no

volver a involucrarse de manera tan cercana con ninguna persona, la agonía de perder a alguien importante es algo

que no soportaría vivir de nuevo... Pero... ¿Acaso no es ya tarde para pensar en eso?...

La pena de ver a la kunoichi que como una pequeña niña se derrumba frente a el, lo obliga a darse cuenta de que a pesar de

todo, ella ha logrado ocupar un lugar en su corazón, ya no puede negar sus sentimientos por ella y ahora se encuentra

inmerso en un dilema que lo lleva a poner en duda su decisión de no involucrarse con nadie.

Tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas, el solo la observa con tristeza al tiempo que los segundos transcurren en un

silencio que los abruma. Enmudecido, el shinobi deambula entre sus pensamientos que ahora son ocupados por las lagrimas

de la kunoichi...

Finalmente...

Sometiéndose ante las emociones que lo urgen a romper con la distancia entre él y la kunoichi, Kakashi se acerca poco a poco y

suavemente la toma entre sus brazos. Confundida, ella levanta la mirada y por un segundo lo observa aún con lagrimas en los

ojos antes de finalmente ceder y hundirse en el pecho del shinobi que la aprieta al tiempo que de a poco el llanto se va

desvanesiendo en muy leves sollozos...

— Yo también... — Le susurra el shinobi al oído...

— También te quiero... Eso es lo que debí haber dicho un inicio.

Sin dar ninguna respuesta, Shizune solo lo abraza con fuerza al tiempo que de a poco va regresando la calma a su corazón, varios

minutos pasan en tranquilidad sin que sus cuerpos se separen y las grises nubes de lluvia se desvanecen abriendo paso a luz de la

luna que cae sobre el cabello de la kunoichi...

Levantando el rostro, ella limpia las lagrimas de sus ojos y con delicadeza lleva sus manos hasta la mascara de Kakashi para

lentamente deslizarla hacia abajo dejando al descubierto el fino rostro del shinobi que la contempla con una suave sonrisa.

De pronto... Con anhelo, los labios color rosa de Shizune se aproximan a Kakashi quien responde con un dulce beso que los lleva a

perderse el uno en el otro, olvidándose por un instante de todas sus preocupaciones...

 _ **...**_

A una distancia considerable de donde Shizune y Kakashi, Kotaro permanece inmerso en una dura batalla...

Cautelosamente, los hombres de prajña saltan sobre los muy altos cedros del bosque que lentamente se hunden tragados por

el suelo reblandecido que se alarga bajo sus pies...

La superficie del terreno ha sido apantanada y escandalosas olas de barro se agitan con violencia tratando de alcanzar a los

shinobis que hacen lo posible por mantenerse alejados...

Al centro del mortal caudal de fango, Kotaro se alza de pie sobre el único tramo de suelo solido al tiempo que con sus manos

forma el sello manual de un jutsu.

— Deiton: Deiteimu — Dice el joven con los dientes apretados y una clara determinación expresada en el rostro.

Oscilando entre el miedo y el desesperado deseo de supervivencia, él ha decidido desafiar a los que hasta hace poco lo llamaban

compañero, tras haber dado a Shizune la oportunidad de escapar, se encuentra inmerso en una lucha a muerte de la que no

puede huir.

Sin poder resignarse a perder la vida, entiende esto como su ultima oportunidad, los temibles shinobis enmascarados con los que

solía pasar los días entre culpas y arrepentimientos ahora son sus enemigos.

Entre lo convulso del terreno una breve distracción hace tropezar a uno de los shinobis de prajña quien cae quedándose atrás, ante

la mirada de sus camaradas, un dolor agónico recorre su cuerpo al tiempo que es aplastado por toneladas de tierra humeda que se

comprimen sobre el apretando con fuerza su caja torácica hasta romper cada una de sus costillas...

Impasibles, los shinobis enmascarados ven como la vida de su compañero es extinta y sin inmutarse retroceden hasta ponerse

fuera del rango del jutsu de Kotaro. Con cierta admiración observan al joven usuario del deiton que los obliga a

guardar distancia.

Con una personalidad retraída y cobarde, ellos siempre pensaron en el joven shinobi como alguien débil y en la mayoría de los

casos un estorbo que no aportaba nada al grupo. A pesar de todo, Musashi parecía tener especial interés en el sin que el resto de

los shinobis lograra explicarse el por que, es hasta ahora que se dan cuenta...

Deiton, la poderosa habilidad hereditaria que permite a sus usuarios manipular el barro, fue para Kotaro la causa de su desgracia,

perseguido y rechazado por tan único poder, decidió mantenerlo escondido hasta ser encontrado por prajña, entregar dicha

habilidad al servicio de Musashi fue la condición para llevar la paz a su pueblo natal...

Detestando el combate y los conflictos, el joven se vio forzado a unirse a los rebeldes del país del bosque anhelando

siempre regresar a su antigua vida como campesino...

— Katon goukakyuu no jutsu — A la distancia grita con ímpetu uno de los shinobis...

Entre la intensa obscuridad nocturna, una enorme y densa esfera ardiente se ilumina en el horizonte cuando desde la boca de un

hombre de prajña sale disparada aproximándose a gran velocidad contra Kotaro.

Cambiando la forma en los sellos de sus manos, el joven del deiton elaborá una maniobra para guiar con su chakra un cúmulo de fango

que se alza con rapidez abrazado dentro de si al ígneo proyectil que es tragado por los suelos y finalmente consumido en una estruendosa

explosión que levanta una cortina de lodo que se alza sobre el terreno.

Apenas habiendo tomando un respiro, un calor intenso alcanza desde la espalda a Kotaro que al mirar atrás logra percatarse de una serie

de incontables proyectiles igualmente poderosos acercándose a él.

— Deiton: Deisuiheki — Dice el apoyando ambas manos sobre el piso con un rápido movimiento.

De pronto...

Una inmensa ola de de lodo se eleva con violencia para contener así el embate enemigo. Con un estruendoso crujir los proyectiles se desvanecen

en una abrazadora llamarada que se dilata a la espalda de Kotaro quien es alcanzado por la inercia de la onda expansiva que lo

empuja con fuerza...

Al regresar la vista al frente, un shinobi se aparece frente a sus ojos lanzando un corte de Katana que el apenas logra repeler con un kunai

perdiendo la concentración y dispersando su jutsu, el montón de tierra blanda se solidifica nuevamente convirtiéndose en un piso firme que

deja a Kotaro a merced de los de prajña...

Con dificultad, el joven shinobi apenas puede bloquear cada embate de su adversario mientras retrocedé con el retumbar del sable aturdiendo

sus oídos, la adrenalina fluye a través de su cuerpo que parece moverse por si solo mientras los shinobis lo rodean con sus espadas ávidas de

irrumpir en su figura.

La lucha se extiende entre la displicencia de los de prajña que al saberse superiores atosigan al joven del deiton llevándolo hasta la desesperación,

con heridas superficiales por todo el cuerpo el dolor apenas es perceptible para Kotaro que abstraído se mueve con dificultad al tiempo que sus

extremidades le suplican detenerse...

Exhausto cae obnubilado al tiempo que uno de los hombres se le acerca con una actitud provocadora y una aterradora aura asesina, la lluvia cae

sobre su cara y la resplandeciente luz de un relámpago ilumina por un instante el filo de la katana del shinobi frente a el, su corazón parece

detenerse y el aliento contenido adormece el miedo que lo paraliza en su interior.

La distancia entre los dos se acorta y de a poco la mente de Kotaro se va resignando a morir, ya sin ganas de luchar el pensamiento del joven es

azotado por los recuerdos de los muy breves momentos de felicidad que se presentaron a lo largo de su vida, cada ves más lejanos parecen

aquellos días en que pasaba tardes tranquilas en su pueblo con la esperanza de algún día formar una familia y convertirse en un buen hombre...

"Esto es todo para mí..." Piensa el mientras inclina la cabeza y cierra los ojos con la aflicción ofuscando su corazón ensombrecido por la impotencia

y el sentimiento de debilidad que desde siempre lo han atormentado...

Con una sonrisa oculta bajo su mascara el rebelde de prajña alza con furor su sable y sin mediar palabra alguna blande el filo apuntando al cuello

de Kotaro que yacé inmóvil y resuelto a morir...

De pronto...

El resonar del metal se escucha con fuerza en los oídos de Kotaro que ileso habré los ojos para contemplar incrédulo como la katana de su adversario

ha sido desviada en su trayectoria por un kunai lanzado desde las sombras. Intranquilos, los de prajña observan atentos a su entorno esperando la

aparición del, o de los salvadores del joven del deiton.

Entre la tensión y el silencio una pesada brisa de peligro envuelve al regimiento de hombres que esperan contemplativos e inmersos en la absoluta

obscuridad del bosque...

De un momento a otro... Un poderoso golpe hace desvanecer al instante la consciencia del que pretendía ser el verdugo de Kotaro, quien confundido

se mantiene inerte intentando comprender la confusa situación. El de prajña cae ante la incrédula mirada de decenas de sus camaradas que

observan la aparición de un shinobi con la vestimenta militar de de konoha.

— ¡KONOHA SENPU! — Vocifera este con vehemencia e incluso un ligero toque de alegría...

Junto a este joven shinobi de cejas peculiares, se hacen presente un regimiento ANBU enviado por el sandaime como refuerzo para Kakashi y

sus hombres. Arrogantes y con un aire de presunción, estos shinobis se posicionan junto a Kotaro que desconcertado pregunta:

— ¿Quienes son? ...

— Soy Maito Guy... ¡La gran bestia verde de konoha! — Responde con ímpetu el shinobi que se muestra sonriente.

— Supusimos que tu tendrías información sobre Kakashi sempai... — Dice uno de los ANBU.

Asintiendo, el joven shinobi se levanta con dificultad mientras un aire de alivio se habré paso en su interior. Habiendo de momento superado el

temor a la muerte se muestra dispuesto a tomar parte en el combate...

Un silencio abrumador se apodera del ambiente al tiempo que ambos bandos esperan pacientes el ataque de su enemigo. Ampliamente superados

en cantidad los de konoha parecen tener demasiada confianza en su fuerza y osados se lanzan primero al ataque...

Ante la cómplice mirada de la luna, una complicada batalla da inicio...

— Quinta puerta... Puerta del cierre... ¡ABIERTA! — dice Guy al tiempo que una poderosa aura de energía se desprende de su cuerpo enmarcado

por el esfuerzo...

Estrellando el piso con la fuerza de sus pies, el shinobi se se lanza al ataque con movimientos tan ligeros que resultan imperceptibles al ojo común

mientras sus compañeros tratan de seguirle el paso. Sorprendidos por el embate, los hombres de prajña caen de uno en uno ante el shinobi viéndose

superados e incapaces de responder a la velocidad del fervoroso joven...

Los minutos pasan y pronto el filo en los sables de los de konoha es impregnado por el intenso carmesí de la sangre al tiempo que los de prajña dan

muestra de agotamiento logrando contener apenas la embestida de los ANBU...

Exhaustos y tras haber sido tomados por sorpresa, los rebeldes retroceden de momento cuando sienten la aplastadora presencia de sus rivales,

aprovechando la lóbregas y las complicaciones del terreno se esconden entre las arboledas para luego alejarse y reagrupar sus fuerzas...

"Increíble" Piensa Kotaro con admiración cuando ve la fuerza del simpático shinobi de konoha...

...

Mientras tanto...

Agonizantes, Tenzou y sus camaradas malheridos yacen tendido sobre el suelo sin poder levantarse. justo cuando parece que sus fuerzas se agotan

y su mirada se desvanece entre la nada, una tenue luz de esperanza cae sobre el rostro del joven del mokuton quien escucha no muy lejanos a un

grupo de personas que parecen acercarse...

El pequeño suspiro de alivio se desvanece rápidamente entre el escepticismo, "Deben ser los de prajña... Vienen a rematarnos" Piensa el mientras cierra

los ojos con la consciencia entumecida...

El sonido de los pasos de quienes se aproximan alcanza los oídos del ANBU que divaga en su mente incapaz ya de articular pensamientos, su cabeza

se queda en blanco y por un instante pierde el conocimiento...

 _ **...**_

Algunos minutos pasan, hasta que de pronto...

La claridad vuelve a la mente del joven del mokuton, su cuerpo es adormecido librándolo del dolor físico al tiempo que su ser es alcanzado por una

calidez que le regresa la vitalidad...

Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Tenzou logra contemplar frente a el la figura de una bella mujer de cabello rubio que posa las manos sobre su pecho

desprendiendo de ellas una resplandeciente estela de luz verde...

— Has tenido suerte... — Dice Tsunade mientra sana las heridas del joven...

— Un poco más y habrías muerto...

Minutos antes, habiéndose percatado de la aparatosa batalla en ese sitio, la sannin y sus escoltas decidieron desviarse de su camino para investigar la

zona sospechando que Kakashi y su escuadrón estarían involucrados...

 _ **...**_

 _ **"Fin del capitulo 7"**_


	9. Capitulo 8

_**Capitulo 8**_

 _ **Te protegeré.**_

Con el claro de la luna iluminando tenuemente su horizonte, Kakashi guiá a Shizune entre lo inmenso de

las arboledas que con sus robustos cedros atestan los verdes paisajes del país del fuego. La intensa lluvia

finalmente ha cesado devolviendo la calma al bosque y en el aire, el fresco aroma de la tierra mojada se

levanta sobre el terreo.

A pesar de ser buscada por prajña y estar lejos de su maestra, el corazón de Shizune permanece tranquilo

y en sus labios perdura la agradable sensación de aquel dulce beso de Kakashi. Su mente divaga olvidándose

por un momento de la peligrosa situación en que se encuentran al tiempo que su alma es abrazada por una

grata sensación de alivio.

Los minutos pasan mientras su mente se mantiene ocupada imaginándose en otra situación junto a cierto

shinobi de cabello plateado, el sabor de su labios y la calidez de sus brazos envolviendo su cuerpo, la hacen

perderse en el tiempo alejándola de la angustia de los últimos días.

Pronto, sus pensamientos se ponen en orden y al enfocar la vista al frente, ella nota cierta inquietud en los

ojos de Kakashi, quien se muestra pensativo, como si algo le preocupara... "¿Debería estar preocupada yo

también?" se pregunta ella algo confundida, por alguna extraña razón no tiene miedo y por el contrario,

al estar cerca del shinobi de cabello plateado una brisa de tranquilidad alcanza su pecho...

La sola presencia del shinobi provoca en ella el despertar de un enérgico impulso de seguridad y entereza

que le exigen olvidar todas sus debilidades... Decidido, imperturbable y poderoso, ella lo idealiza como un

shinobi admirable y alguien en quien podría confiar su vida sin dudarlo.

Por su parte, tan vulnerable como cualquiera, el capitán del ANBU avanza con premura e intranquilidad

mientras una sola cosa da vueltas por su mente, encontrar a sus subordinados. Con el cuerpo debilitado

y consciente del gran poder de Musashi, él teme por sus camaradas y el fondo ni siquiera se atreve a

preguntar a Shizune que es lo que ha pasado con ellos. Aun así, él decide aparentar confianza y con

una sonrisa voltea a ver a la kunoichi que responde con rubor en el rostro...

...

De pronto...

Con un violento y ágil movimiento, Kakashi desenvaina rápidamente su katana ante la mirada de Shizune

que escandalizada abre los ojos con asombro al tiempo que el shinobi se aproxima a ella lanzando un

corte que rompe el viento con el filo. Como por impulso, la kunoichi voltea la mirada y cierra los ojos

buscando protegerse del impacto que pareciera ir contra ella...

Su corazón se detiene mientras con angustia contiene el aliento. En su mente, milésimas de segundo pasan

hasta que detrás de ella logra escuchar el agudo sonido del acero que colaciona con estridencia. Al mirar

atrás, su pecho se oprime en un sobre salto cuando nota a Kakashi inmerso en un cruce de espadas contra

Musashi...

— ¡Sigue adelante! — Le dice el capitán del ANBU.

Inerte, la kunoichi observa la escena y sin pensarlo mucho tiempo responde negando con la cabeza. Para ella

seguir huyendo ya no es una opción y por el contrario se muestra decidida a terminar con el asunto de una

ves por todas.

Una expresión desafiante enmarca su rostro y con los pies firmes en el suelo saca un afilado kunai de entre

su kimono. Empuñando con fuerza el arma, la kunoichi parece resuelta a luchar y un aura de furia se

desprende de su mirada alcanzando al shinobi de prajña que responde con una sonrisa burlona,

como menospreciando el arrojo de la joven medico.

Soltando un ligero suspiro, Kakashi se resigna con fastidio entendiendo que no hay nada que pueda decir para

hacerla cambiar de opinión. De reojo, el la mira notando cierta ternura en su expresión al tiempo que ella

clava su mirada contra Musashi...

Aunque es algo que el no admitiría fácilmente, cierta felicidad que muchos llamarían enamoramiento recorre

su cuerpo cuando posa su vista sobre la kunoichi, protegerla, amarla, hacerla feliz, es en todo lo que piensa

cuando esta cerca de ella y ese sentimiento lo hace sentir débil.

...

— Creí haber terminado contigo — Dice el líder de prajña.

Sin responder, Kakashi retrocede hasta donde Shizune y con celeridad analiza el terreno preparándose para la

pelea. Su ojo sharingan enfoca al shinobi y sus pulsaciones se estabilizan en su cuerpo habituado a la batalla

al tiempo que sus dedos descansan sobre el mango de la katana.

Con la intención de no tener que involucrar a Shizune en el combate, el capitán del ANBU desea terminar con

el rival lo más rápido posible y dando inicio a la batalla se lanza al frente disgregando su silueta en borrosos

movimientos. Con la probada superioridad de Musashi y con el cuerpo aun adolorido, el shinobi de konoha es

consciente de que si desea vencer deberá encontrar la forma de hacer baja la guardia al líder de prajña...

Paciente, Shizune espera su oportunidad mientra observa atentamente los movimientos de los hombres frente

a ella. Los minutos pasan entre el violento blandir del metal al tiempo que los golpes de uno y otro son

bloqueados dejando tras de si un áspero sonido...

En su mente, el deseo de terminar con todo y así poder lanzarse a los brazos de Kakashi, provoca en Shizune

un fervoroso anhelo de luchar como nunca antes lo había sentido. Sus sentidos parecen agudizarse y una

descarga de adrenalina recorre su cuerpo mientras puede sentir como una sensación extraña se apodera de

su corazón, miedo, excitación, angustia, ira, ella no sabe con precisión lo que siente.

Entre la intensidad del combate...

El agudo crujir de la electricidad alcanza los oídos de Musashi quien sin oportunidad de reaccionar, observa

como la katana de Kakashi resplandece abrazada por por los relámpagos al tiempo que de un tajo parte en

dos su sable al impactarlo...

Con hábiles maniobras, el shinobi de prajña retrocedé con el abanicar del filo de su adversario rosando su

figura. Bañados por la estela del novilunio danzan en un fervoroso combate que se alarga por el terreno al

tiempo que el ANBU busca con calculados movimientos irrumpir con su acero en los órganos de su rival.

Entre el silbar del viento cortado por la katana de Kakashi, Musashi se mueve buscando una abertura y en

un parpadeo, las entrañas del de konoha se retuercen con dolor al ser alcanzado por el rígido puño del de

prajña, quien con los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo, logra acertar un potente golpe que impacta

en su vientre... Tras perder la concentración por un instante, el shinobi de cabello plateado es de nuevo

sorprendido por un puñetazo en el rostro que sacude su cerebro.

Cuando un tercer golpe lo alcanza, el ANBU responde con fortaleza empuñando su arma con ambas manos

para luego lanzar un tajante corte que obliga al líder de prajña a retroceder...

Los ojos de Shizune se mueven de un lado a otro mientras ella trata de seguir con la mirada cada acción de

los shinobis que intrépidos se zambullen la batalla. Invadida por un crisol de sentimientos, el corazón de la

kunoichi oscila entre el desesperado deseo de ayudar a Kakashi y la sensación de impotencia al no poder

hacerlo "Tiene que haber algo que yo pueda hacer" piensa ella mientras ve luchar a estos shinobis que

claramente se encuentran en otro nivel.

...

— Katon Bushin no Jutsu — Dice Musashi al tiempo que con sus manos forma un sello manual.

Súbitamente... A su lado aparece con fulgor una replica de su figura que imponente se alza frente a Kakashi,

quien recuerda esta habilidad de su ultimo enfrentamiento. Tan pronto como el ANBU se percata, Musashi y

su replica se aproximan veloces desvaneciéndose con el viento...

De pronto...

Tomando una trayectoria distinta, uno de los oponentes se lanza hacia donde Shizune quien es sorprendida

por la velocidad y antes de darse cuenta ya tiene al hombre frente a ella. El tiempo parece detenerse y con el

corazón acelerado, la kunoichi exige que reaccione a su cuerpo paralizado por la impresión...

El kunai en sus manos rígidas parece obsoleto y en un instante el shinobi ya la tiene arrinconada mientras a

la distancia Kakashi no puede hacer más que observar...

De un momento a otro... El suelo frente a Shizune se agrieta y la tierra se abré aparatosamente para la sorpresa

de los involucrados. Emergiendo de las profundidades una figura se levanta protegiendo a la kunoichi y con la

afilada hoja de un sable atraviesa el corazón del de prajña que por la boca expulsa una bocanada de sangre...

Imponente, Kakashi empuña su katana con el carmesí de la sangre goteando por el metal. Como es su costumbre,

el shinobi de cabello plateado había estado oculto bajo la tierra esperando una oportunidad para sorprender

con un ataque mientras uno de sus clones de sombra analizaba al rival...

...

Sin tiempo para sentirse aliviada, Shizune es acogida por los brazos de Kakashi. El cuerpo del de prajña se

descompone en una muy estridente explosión que se dilata alcanzando la espalda del ANBU de konoha que

con su cuerpo protege a la kunoichi al tiempo que se alejan de la llamarada...

Sobre el pecho del shinobi descansa la kunoichi quien se siente envuelta por un cálido sentimiento de paz tan

profundo que desearía poder perpetuarlo en su corazón.

Casi al instante, el clon de sombra que luchaba contra el Musashi original, se desvanece en un cúmulo de humo

que pronto se dispersa. Habiendo puesto a la kunoichi en un sitio seguro, el shinobi de cabello plateado da

muestra de cansancio al tiempo que empuña su katana con una rodilla al piso.

— ¿Por que tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? — Dice Musashi soltando un suspiro condescendiente.

— Has sacrificado a tus hombres y estas a punto de morir por protegerla... ¿Crees que vale la pena?

Los ojos de Kakashi se abren con estupor al escuchar las palabras del líder de prajña, por un instante el de

konoha se muestra consternado solo para segundos después erguirse con la habitual e inexpresiva impasibilidad

de su rostro. Aunque sabe que a estas alturas es probable que algunos de sus camaradas estén gravemente

heridos o incluso muertos eso no cambia en nada su determinación de proteger a Shizune.

— Quedate atrás — Dice antes de salir disparado contra Musashi.

— Katon Housenka no Jutsu — Vocifera el rebelde de prajña.

Ardientes balas de fuego se aproximan rasantes contra Kakashi quien sin inmutarse desviá la trayectoria de los

ígneos proyectiles con la hoja de su katana. De pronto... La figura del shinobi de cabello plateado se pierde dentro

de una humareda producida por una granada táctica.

Acumulando chakra en las plantas de sus pies, el capitán del ANBU salta con potencia alzándose por encima del

terreno para con sublime precisión lanzar su Katana electrificada contra Musashi que aparece completamente

expuesto frente a el...

El zumbido del arma acaricia los oídos del líder de prajña quien imperturbable alza la mano para con una hábil

maniobra sujetar por el mango la espada en el aire y blandiéndola con experticia tomarla como propia. Con los

pies ligeros, se aproxima contra Kakashi para con la fluides de sus movimientos intentar herirlo.

Reaccionando con la velocidad digna de un usuario del sharingan, el ANBU se contorsiona esquivando los golpes

para luego guardar distancia elevándose con un salto de nueva cuenta en el aire.

En un parpadeo, el shinobi de cabello plateado pierde a Musashi de su campo de visión mientras con desespero

trata de encontrarlo entre la opacidad nocturna que se apodera del terreno. En un intento por anticiparse al

adversario, el ANBU junta sus manos y con rapidez forma un jutsu.

Cuando sus pies aterrizan contra el piso, el estruendoso crepitar de las llamas alcanza su oído al tiempo que el

resplandor de una flama encandila su mirada. Frente a el, un descomunal proyectil de fuego que al extenderse

por el terreno va tomando la forma de un dragón, se acerca imponente consumiendo todo a su paso. La tierra

se levanta y el retumbar de los suelos palpita en sus pies que se mantienen firmes...

— Suiton Suijinheki — Dice Kakashi con apenas tiempo suficiente para reaccionar.

El escandaloso sonido del agua que con fuerza brota desde los suelos, envuelve al capitán del ANBU formando

a su alrededor un denso muro que al colisionar con el ígneo proyectil se funde en una inmensa nube de vapor

caliente que lo sofoca y obstruye su visión mientras algunos segundos pasan.

...

Entre el calor abrazador, una extraña sensación de frio recorre el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Un intenso

ardor se propaga al tiempo que el dolor lo paraliza. Al arrastrar la mano sobre la zona, el rojo carmesí de

la sangre escurre entre sus dedos y un kunai clavado sobresale de su figura.

Apenas logra ser consciente de que fue herido cuando su ser es empujado con fuerza hacia atrás, del otro lado

del umbrío, Musashi lanza un kunai más que logra impactar contra el ya antes lesionado hombro de Kakashi

al tiempo que levantando la mirada, el ANBU es aturdido por una repentina explosión que lo azota con

fuerza...

Una etiqueta explosiva en el mango del kunai se detona justo frente a Kakashi quien cae rebotando su cabeza

contra el piso.

Sin tiempo que perder, una mirada asesina se pinta en los ojos de Musashi al tiempo que velos se lanza al frente

con la intención de rematar al ANBU con su propia espada. La bruma comienza a dispersarse y a través de ella,

el shinobi de cabello plateado observa entumecido la silueta del líder de prajña acercarse...

Así mismo, en ayuda del shinobi, Shizune corre hacia la nube con el corazón en un puño. Sus pies trompican y

la distancia parece extenderse hasta un punto inalcanzable mientras el tiempo párese detenerse...

...

En apenas un suspiro, el funesto color escarlata de la sangre es iluminado por la luna sobre el filo de la katana

que con aspereza se deslizá entre la carne. Un silencio sepulcral se extiende entre lo profundo de las arboledas

al tiempo que el vapor se diluye dando forma a la sangrienta escena...

El aliento es contenido en los pulmones de Kakashi y un nudo se enreda en su garganta. Frente a sus ojos, la

espada empuñada por Musashi yace lejos de su cuerpo y la sangre que la adorna no es la suya, aun así su

corazon duele. La tristeza se apodera de su expresión y su cuerpo helado se paraliza...

Un gemido de Shizune resuena en sus oídos...

— Kakashi san... — Dice ella con un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

Un charco de sangre escurre por el piso y el acero de la katana atraviesa la figura de la kunoichi. El dolor al

respirar y el sabor a sangre en su boca se sintonizan con el agónico sufrimiento que la recorre por dentro. Su

mirada parece desvanecerse al tiempo que el de prajña saca lentamente el sable ensangrentado...

Igualmente sorprendido, Musashi queda petrificado al ver a la kunoichi caer sobre los brazos del abatido

Kakashi que la sostiene oprimiendo la herida en un desesperado intento por detener el sangrado...

— ¡Mierda! — Exclama el líder de prajña con un sobresalto... Después de todo, el también la necesitá viva.

De momento, el shinobi del país del bosque retrocede dando vueltas a la situación...

Azotado por los dolorosos recuerdos del pasado, el ANBU de konoha se olvida de sus propias heridas y

sacándose el Kunai clavado en su cuerpo, se levanta con la kunoichi en sus brazos para alejarla del

peligro.

Una gesto de dolor enmarca el rostro de Shizune al tiempo que con una extraña quietud envolviendo su

corazón ella descansa la cabeza sobre el pecho del shinobi que la aprieta con fuerza como queriendo

mantenerla junto a el por siempre.

El llanto parece querer inundar los ojos de Kakashi quien con el corazón estrujado se resiste a derrumbarse,

el lacerante sentimiento de culpa parte en dos su alma mientras enfurece contra el destino que lo maldice

una y otra ves llevándolo a presenciar con impotencia el sufrimiento de quienes lo rodean...

Con ternura, el shinobi de cabello plateado acaricia suavemente el rostro de la joven kunoichi que a pesar de

la grave herida permanece consciente y resiste lo mejor que puede. Sus grandes ojos brillan con cierto encanto

al tiempo que en ellos se refleja la tristeza en el rostro de Kakashi, este apático e insensible shinobi ahora

deja escapar una lagrima que deja en Shizune la certeza de ser amada por el...

Con delicadeza, el shinobi de Konoha descansa el cuerpo de la kunoichi sobre el suelo mientras ella deja escapar

leves gemidos de dolor...

— Estarás bien... — Dice el a la joven kunoichi que responde asintiendo con la cabeza...

— Yo te protegeré.

Inclinando el rostro hacia ella, Kakashi desliza su mascara para con suavidad enredar sus labios con los de ella

en un cálido beso que la hace olvidarse por ese instante de todo el dolor, "Esta ves no" repite una y otra ves en su

mente el shinobi de cabello plateado,"No te dejare morir" ...

...


	10. Capitulo 9

_**Capitulo 9**_

 _ **"Reivindicación"**_

Sin más nada que hacer, el malherido cuerpo de Shizune descansa sobre el piso y su mente vaga soportando

estoicamente el agónico dolor físico que poco a poco parece doblegarla. La roja sangre humedece su kimono

y el rítmico silbar del viento golpea su rostro ornado por una acentuada expresión de sufrimiento. Entre la

calma obscuridad nocturna, sus ojos descansan al tiempo que su respiración se dificulta y el punzante ardor

en la herida entumece su cuerpo...

La consciencia de la kunoichi parece desvanecerse y el articular de sus pensamientos se dificulta mientras

un helado escalofrió se abre paso por su espina dorsal. Los oscuros pensamientos ensombrecen su razón y

el rozar de la muerte se aproxima hasta un punto palpable "¿Es este el final?" Se pregunta ella con un tenue

suspirar de su alma que reposa entre un extraño sentir de quietud y angustia que se difuminan en su corazón...

Un abrumador sentimiento de soledad oprime su pecho afligido envolviéndola entre las lóbregas sombras

de la incertidumbre y el pesar que la sofocan haciéndola sentir cada ves más cercana a la no existencia

que es la muerte. "¡Resiste!" Exhausta se repite una y otra ves deseando en el fondo que el dolor y el

desconsuelo terminen.

La extenuante pesadez en sus parpados nubla su vista y lentamente la sumerge en una muy profunda y

relajante sensación de sueño y cansancio que entumece su consciencia, como si todo estuviera por

culminar en un fatídico final para ella...

De pronto...

Como una muy cálida brisa de vitalidad que con ternura acaricia su alma, el delicado desliz de los labios

de Kakashi la conduce a encontrar dentro de si misma las fuerzas para aferrarse a la vida y seguir

adelante. Envuelta entre los brazos del shinobi, ella sonríe con sutileza al tiempo que su corazón es

abrazado por los afables recuerdos que la impulsan a no rendirse.

"No dejare que nada malo te pase" Las palabras dichas por Kakashi llenan el corazón de la kunoichi que

logra encontrar en el amor del shinobi un motivo para seguir viviendo. Las manos del capitán del ANBU

acarician con suavidad la tersa piel de su empalidecido rostro al tiempo que la besa con dulzura...

El intenso brillo de la luna cae sobre los ojos entreabiertos de la kunoichi que contempla sobre ella el

conmovido rostro del shinobi que la abraza con fuerza. El silencio de los bosques abraza el cálido

entorno y las palabras parecen ser ahogadas por la angustia que se anuda en sus gargantas.

Enmudecidos permanecen y las palabras no hacen falta, sus miradas se entrecruzan con un romántico

entendimiento e implícita queda la promesa del shinobi, protegerla.

Ocupada por recuerdos más funestos, la mente de Kakashi tambalea por un momento al ver el sufrimiento

en el rostro de quien ha llegado a convertirse en el único destello de luz en su desolado corazón. En estos

momentos, existir sin ella no tiene sentido y en todo caso preferirá morir a su lado...

La constante presencia de la muerte escondida siempre entre su sombra lo hace sentir culpable e indefenso

ante el destino que inclemente parece empeñado en arrebatarle todo lo que ama...

El muy tenue suspiro de aquel ultimo aliento que se escapa llevando con sigo la vida de un ser amado. Esas

ultimas palabras que al ser pronunciadas dejan en el alma de quien las escucha una cicatriz tan profunda

que no cierra ni derramando caudales de llanto noche tras noche. Esas pesadillas que poco a poco consumen

la mente de quien sufre el agónico desespero de la existencia en soledad con un hueco en el corazón...

"Kakashi san..." la ultima exclamación de la fallecida Rin resuena una y otra ves en la mente de Kakashi quien

con un inmenso dolor recuerda el cuerpo de su amiga desvanecerse entre sus brazos tras haberle arrebatado

la vida, el intenso color rojo de la sangre tibia escurriendo entre sus manos parece estar aun presente y la

culpa desde entonces lo atormenta sin descanso.

Muchos años han pasado pero el corazón aún duele, es ahora la vida de Shizune la que está en sus manos y

el temor a perderla también a ella, lo sumerge en un mar de angustia que lo asfixia lentamente. Lo aterra

la sola idea de estar sin ella y sus extremidades cosquillean en un fervoroso deseo de asesinar a quienes

pretenden lastimarla.

— Te amo Shizune — Le dice culminando con un beso en la mejilla para luego levantarse con la intención de

protegerla a cualquier precio.

Observando a la distancia la figura de Musashi es abrazada por las sombras, la katana ensangrentada entre

sus manos yace arrastrando su filo contra el suelo al tiempo que con cierto decaimiento el de prajña la

sostiene con indolencia...

— Entregala — Dice Musashi con un muy severo tono de voz y aparentemente indispuesto a aceptar un no

como respuesta.

— Mis hombres podrán sanarla... No tengo intensiones de matarla, no a ella...

Por un muy breve instante Kakashi duda, Konoha aun queda lejos y el poderoso Musashi se interpone en su

camino. El tiempo juega en su contra y no puede simplemente quedarse a esperar refuerzos, aun así, el no

piensa separarse de Shizune, entregarla no le garantiza nada y en todo caso solo empeoraría las cosas

con otra promesa rota...

— Ni hablar — Responde el ANBU.

— Tu estas por morir.

Con una sonrisa altanera, el de prajña endurece el agarre de la katana al tiempo que con el blandir apunta

el filo contra Kakashi. Sin más remedio, el shinobi del país del bosque se resuelve a terminar la lucha y

en su expresión son reflejadas esas ansias asesinas que el de konoha conoce muy bien.

— Es cierto... — Dice Musashi antes de lanzarse al frente.

— Abandona a tus compañeros y termina la misión... ¿No es eso lo que les enseñan en Konoha?

La ira toma el rostro de Kakashi que al escuchar las palabras de su oponente encuentra reflejado en ellas

el recuerdo de su persona... El recuerdo de aquel Kakashi que abandonaría a sus amigos por el bien de la

mision... El recuerdo del Kakashi al que odia...

— ¿No es acaso esa la voluntad de fuego? — Culmina el de prajña.

Anhelando reivindicación por sus errores del pasado, el shinobi de cabello plateado da inicio al combate

y lanza el primer ataque. Con la ropa ensangrentada y los pies ligeros se ubica frente a Musashi que al

sentirlo cerca lanza un violento corte que apenas roza la silueta del ANBU quien se agacha para esquivar

el filo...

En un ardid Kakashi lanza una velos patada apuntando contra los tobillos del de prajña que intuitivo

salta y retrocede solo para tomar impulso y lanzarse nuevamente contra el shinobi de Konoha quien

esta ves bloquea el impacto de katana con la guarda de metal en sus brazo derecho.

Sacando chispas, el capitán del ANBU destraba el golpe y salta sobre su eje para con otra poderosa patada

apuntar un golpe al rostro de Musashi que empuja el cuerpo hacia atrás para evadir. Sin despegar por un

instante la mirada del oponente, el de prajña se aleja unos metros al tiempo que forma algunos sellos

sosteniendo la katana bajo el brazo...

Alejando la batalla de donde la kunoichi descansa maltrecha, los shinobis se adentran en el lóbrego y

muy denso corazón del bosque que contempla con complicidad el preludio de la muerte. Los pies del

ANBU se abren paso entre el terreno hasta que de pronto vibraciones en el suelo le exigen detenerse.

— Katon Kanningu Daichi — Vocifera el de prajña mientras apoya ambas palmas contra el piso que al

instante se calienta con el fluir de su chakra.

El crujir de la tierra hace temblar la base del terreno y calor abrazador es desprendido desde el suelo

al tiempo que Kakashi apoya los pies con firmeza antes de finalmente recuperar el equilibrio para

con velocidad sobresaliente aproximarse contra el shinobi de prajña.

Sorprendido en su trayectoria, el shinobi de konoha es alcanzado por el peligroso rozar de un impacto

de proyectil ardiente que desde las profundidades sale disparado seguido por repeticiones que

aprisionan al capitán del ANBU en un caluroso infierno que lo obliga a saltar entre el terreno

esquivando con apremio el jutsu de Musashi.

Entre el ominoso crepitar de las llamas, Musashi blande el sable en una poderosa arremetida contra

el de konoha que se las arregla para salir ileso y retroceder algunos metros para reponerse y tomar

aire.

Relajando la postura, el líder de prajña baja el sable para con un tono condescendiente mirar a Kakashi

y decir:

— Es una pena que un shinobi como tu tenga que morir por los falsos ideales de una nación. — Con un

dejo de desprecio.

— El hokage te enviá a morir por el, pero ¿para que?... Tu vida solo servirá para prolongar la egoísta

filosofia de un hombre...

— ¿Y tus hombres?... — Responde el peliplata con un tono irónico.

— ¿Ellos no mueren por tus ideales?

"Ideales" Para un hombre como Musashi que creció en una nación doblegada por las grandes potencias,

rodeado por la humillante miseria y anhelando siempre la obtención de poder e influencia para su

pais, esta palabra tiene solo un significado, proteger a su nación o morir en el intento...

— Mis hombres... — Dice Musashi.

— Ellos luchan por la tranquilidad de nuestra nación... Sus vidas son un precio justo a pagar...

Versado, poderoso, persuasivo e incluso considerado magnánimo entre los suyos, este hombre idealista

y revolucionario logro aprovechar el rencor alojado en las almas de sus compatriotas para hacerse de

fieles seguidores que posteriormente darían vida al grupo prajña.

La caída de las cinco grandes potencias y sobre ellas el levantamiento de un nuevo orden mundial en el

cual las pequeñas naciones no sean más usadas como meros campos de batalla para conflictos externos

fue la promesa con la que atrajo a sus súbditos y aunque nobles sus intenciones, sus métodos son casi

siempre crueles y sanguinarios.

— Terminemos con esto — Dice el de prajña alzando sus manos para un jutsu.

— Katon: Goka Mekkyaku — Vocifera mientra veloz se aleja para saltar sobre la cima del más alto de los

cedros en el bosque cubriendo con su figura el resplandor de la luna.

Intuyendo el peligro, Kakashi corre con prontitud hacia donde Shizune yace tendida con la intención

de levantarla y llevarla a un lugar más seguro. Apenas logra pararse frente a ella cuando el crepitante

crujir de las llamas se escucha a su espalda al tiempo que desde la boca del shinobi de prajña, un denso

muro de fuego se aproxima extendiéndose varios metros en el horizonte dejando sin escapatoria a los

de konoha...

Consumidos por el fuego, los cedros caen azotando contra el piso mientras el paisaje del bosque es

tragado por el intenso color rojo de las llamas. En solo segundos el entorno se ilumina al tiempo que

el calor sofocante y abrazador se extiende convirtiendo la humedad del suelo en vapor que calienta

el aire como si se tratase del infierno.

A sus pies, el shinobi de Kohoha contempla el bello rostro de la joven kunoichi que lo mira con ternura

en los ojos haciéndolo recordar con ello ese sentir de cariño que lo lleva a querer protegerla. En su

mente el tiempo transcurre con lentitud y la adrenalina en su sangre lo urge a reaccionar ante la

ardiente arremetida de su adversario.

Liberando cada porción de chakra acumulada en su cuerpo, el de konoha junta sus mano y casi por

instinto forma los sellos para un poderoso jutsu. Carnero, caballo, serpiente, dragón, rata, buey, tigre,

sus manos se apresuran y en sus pulmones un largo exhalar se acumula...

— Katon Karyuu Endan — Dice antes de soplar un estridente proyectil ardiente que rasante se aproxima

para contener el jutsu de Musashi.

Impetuosas la llamas danzan en el estrepitoso colisionar que se dilata mientras la ígnea llamarada

disparada por el de prajña es partida en dos por el jutsu del shinobi de cabello plateado que puede

ver frente suyo como el gigantesco resplandor del fuego sigue de largo por sus costados devastando

a su paso las arboledas que por un momento se pierden abrazadas por el intenso color rojo...

Intacta queda apenas una porción del terreno al centro de las incandescentes llamas que con violencia

y un escandaloso crujir se alzan atrapando dentro de si a los de konoha. Exhausto tras haber agotado

sus reservas de chakra, Kakashi apenas logra permanecer de pie observando a la distancia a Musashi

quien también da muestra de fatiga tras realizar un jutsu de tan alto rango...

"Estuvo cerca" Piensa Kakashi soltando un suspiro con cierto alivio mirando tras de si a Shizune que

aunque respira con dificultad, permanece a salvo de la embestida del shinobi de prajña.

— Ella no tiene por que salir herida — Dice Musashi ofreciendo una salida para el de konoha.

— Entregala... Prometo no hacerle daño...

Tomando a broma las palabras del líder de prajña, Kakashi suelta una risa irónica y con pasividad

responde.

— Ven por ella — A manera de burla al tiempo que firmemente apoya los pies contra el piso y cambia

su postura sujetando con su mano izquierda la muñeca de de su brazo derecho...

Dentro de si, hace un esfuerzo casi sobre humano en un intento por moldear chakra en sus palmas

mientras puede sentir como se enciende una chispa en su interior que le permite tomar fuerzas de

donde no hay nada. El agudo sonido de la electricidad se escucha y el resplandeciente azul de los

relampagos abraza su ergida figura.

A varios metros de distancia, el ya desgastado filo de la katana sostenida por Musashi corta el aire

con su blandir mientras el líder de prajña se prepara para terminal la batalla con el siguiente

ataque.

Rodeados por las candentes llamas que se levantan consumiendo la espesura del bosque, ambos se

miran por un instante para segundos después lanzarse veloces el uno contra el otro con la intención

de dar muerte a su adversario.

Por un momento, la calma se apodera del entorno y en fracciones de segundo sus figuras colisionan

y el rojo color de la sangre cae esparcido sobre el suelo...

...

 _ **Fin del capitulo 9**_


	11. Capitulo 10

_**Capitulo 10**_

 _ **"Solo una ves más"**_

El intenso escarlata de la sangre salpica su rostro al tiempo que su ser es alcanzado por el calor abrazador

de las llamas que vorazes consumen el denso corazón del bosque. Con un estrepitoso sonido, el cuerpo de su

adversario cae azotando el rostro contra el suelo y en su mano derecha el resplandeciente azul zarco del

raikiri se va desvaneciendo con el pasar de algunos segundos.

Agotado, el shinobi de cabello plateado trompica en sus pasos y tras de si, el aura asesina del líder de

prajña parece haber sido sometida. Aunque aun vivo y consciente, Musashi yace debilitado en el piso

mientras escandalizado observa como su brazo izquierdo ha sido violentamente cercenado por el

raiton de Kakashi.

Un charco de sangre se extiende ornando los suelos lodosos con el color de la muerte y en el cielo, el muy

tenue fulgor de la luna acaricia con melancolía el entorno. La extremidad mutilada de Musashi cae a los

pies del peliplata y de los pulmones de este se libera la respiración contenida durante el embate.

Soltando escandalosos gruñidos de dolor, el shinobi de prajña se apoya en el único brazo que le queda al

tiempo que poco a poco se levantá con ira en los ojos. La sangre cae por montones y frente a el, la figura

del capitán del ANBU lo contempla con cierta arrogancia, como considerándolo derrotado.

Los reproches de debilidad fustigan su mente y en su mano derecha el mango de la katana es empuñado

con fuerza. Sus pasos son lentos y el desgaste pesa en su cuerpo adolorido que anhelante de resarcimiento

se aproxima hacia el de konoha, quien ignorando la propia fatiga que también dobla sus piernas, sale

corriendo en busca Shizune.

Desorientado y torpe en sus movimientos, Musashi apenas puede articular pensamientos y antes de darse

cuenta, cae tropezando sin lograr acercarse a Kakashi. Oprimiendo el sangrado en un infructuoso intento

por detener la hemorragia, el shinobi del país del bosque exige a su cuerpo levantarse de nueva cuenta

mientras sus fuerzas parecen extinguirse y lo único que le queda es su inquebrantable voluntad.

— No me has ganado aun — Grita exaltado al sentirse menospreciado por el de konoha quien doblegando su

orgullo se aleja dándole la espalda sin antes haberle quitado la vida.

Sin mirar atrás y con con la ominosa angustia oprimiendo su pecho, Kakashi ignora el vociferar del shinobi

y arrastrando los pies, camina hasta donde Shizune descansa malherida sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados

y una cálida expresión de quietud en su rostro palidecido. Con delicadeza, el shinobi de cabello plateado se

acerca a ella y lentamente la levanta en sus brazos recargándola sobre su pecho.

— Estarás bien... — Susurra en su oído mientras acaricia su cabello en un gesto de ternura.

Teñido por el intenso color rojo de la sangre tibia, el kimono de la kunoichi es humedecido y en los brazos de

Kakashi, su cuerpo reposa ceñido contra el torso del shinobi quien con fuerza se aferra a ella, como queriendo

protegerla de todo peligro...

Con rumbo a konoha, la distancia es ahora el más grande enemigo del shinobi de cabello plateado y en el

cielo, la luna que apenas logra dar luz a su horizonte es su única aliada.

El tiempo transcurre entre pasos apresurados y en la mente del capitán del ANBU, la constante presencia

de la muerte arrastra sus pensamientos hasta un mar de angustia y desesperación que lo hace temblar

por dentro, temeroso de que los bellos sentimientos por la kunoichi se conviertan una ves más en

sufrimiento.

Amor, indiferente y lejana esta palabra nunca significo nada para el, no es sino hasta ahora que su corazón

palpita a ritmo vertiginoso, que envuelto por las cálidas emociones logra encontrar en la kunoichi esa grata

sensacion que llena su alma y lo urge a permanecer siempre a su lado.

Tal ves junto a ella la vida no seria tan miserable, piensa el shinobi sometiéndose por completo ante los

intensos sentimientos que hasta ahora se había esforzado en reprimir.

Dulce, amable, tierna, inteligente... Perfecta, el la encuentra cálida y reconfortante, como un suspiro de

alivio para su corazón que ansioso clama por el sabor de sus labios. Su sola presencia evoca en el la grata

sensacion de felicidad antes ahogada por el sufrimiento tras la muerte de sus amigos. El sonido de su

voz da calma a su corazón y la hermosa expresión de su sonrisa ilumina las más lóbregas profundidades

de su alma.

Alma hasta hace no mucho corrompida por el odio y el sufrimiento pero que ahora es abrazada por cálidos

sentimientos alguna ves sepultados entre montañas de dolor y culpa que inundaban sus pensamientos y

día tras día lo hacían desear la muerte...

...

Así, armado con una inexorable fortaleza y determinación, el shinobi de cabello plateado se muestra

decidido a cuidar de Shizune hasta verla sonreír de nueva cuenta, para ello está dispuesto a poner su vida

al limite y si es preciso, luchar contra el destino... Y si el destino se la arrebatase también a ella, entonces

su vida habrá terminado en ese instante.

Los pies le pesan y la preocupación hace hormiguear su estomago, aun así sus pasos son firmes y la gran

determinacion de protegerla le impide detenerse. Lo que antes fue un oscuro y desolador vació en su corazón,

ahora yace ocupado por la cálida presencia de la kunoichi que devuelve a su alma la esperanza de días

mejores...

Días en los que no tenga que pasar sus horas lamentándose frente a otra tumba...

Por su parte... La consciencia de Shizune permanece envuelta por cálidos pensamientos y en su corazón,

una tranquilizante sensación de seguridad acaricia su ser al sentirse acogida por los brazos de Kakashi

que se convierten en un refugio contra todos sus temores. En su mente, la realidad se desvanece hasta

el punto que la lleva a preguntarse si es que todo se trata de un sueño...

Entumecido permanece su frágil cuerpo y la herida que la atraviesa pasa desapercibida al ser opacada por

emociones mucho más intensas que el mismo dolor físico. Entre la obscuridad de la noche, hace un esfuerzo

por abrir los ojos ansiosa por contemplar una ves más al shinobi quien la protege...

Cuando sus ojos logran abrirse un poco, el corazón del ANBU da un pequeño salto de alegría y bajo su

mascara, una sonrisa se dibuja como pocas veces.

— Kakashi san... — Dice ella con una suave voz que parece desvanecerse con el viento.

Cautivado por la dulce manera en la que la kunoichi pronuncia su nombre, Kakashi borra de su rostro

todas las expresiones de angustia y con esa actitud que resulta tranquilizante para Shizune dice...

— Descansa... — Mientras la mira con ternura.

— Ya falta poco...

Sin decir nada más, la kunoichi reposa la cabeza sobre el pecho del shinobi y sin temor a nada, deja la vida

en sus manos. Al sentir su existencia envuelta por la confortable presencia del peliplata, algo muy dentro de

si, le dice que no debe preocuparse, que todo estará bien.

El álgido viento sopla con ímpetu, pero ella no siente frio, la roja sangre se desliza por su figura, pero ella

no siente dolor, el peligro esta cerca, pero ella no tiene miedo, es como si la sola mirada del shinobi bastara

en su corazón para librarla de toda angustia.

Una mirada, una sonrisa, un abrazo... Un beso, en su mente, el deseo de supervivencia persiste aferrado a

la esperanza de volver a compartir con el shinobi cada una de estas deleitantes sensaciones que dan alivio

a ese sentimiento de soledad que la acompaña desde la partida de sus padres, "Una ves más" piensa ella,

"solo eso me basta".

De pronto...

El corazón de Kakashi parece detenerse por un instante mientras una helada sensación recorre todo su

cuerpo...

En su camino, es sorprendido por una aterradora visión del terreno convulso y desgastado producto de

una cruenta batalla. La sangre esparcida yace por todas partes y las negras cenizas de la vegetación

calcinada adornan la temible escena. Entre la lobreguez de la noche, logran apreciarse cadáveres que

sobre la tierra removida reposan inertes mientras permanece en el ambiente una escalofriante

sensacion de calma, como la que hay después de una gran tormenta.

El sudor frio recorre su cuerpo y a su mente llegan las asoladoras conclusiones precipitadas que cortan

su aliento y oprimen su pecho. Temeroso de encontrarse con algún rostro reconocible, el shinobi avanza

entre las dificultades del terreno al tiempo que con Shizune agonizante en sus brazos apresura sus

movimientos...

Ignorando la voz que dentro de si le pide detenerse y buscar entre la pila de cadáveres los cuerpos de sus

subordinados, el capitán del ANBU mantiene la vista al frente y sigue de largo mientras suplica al destino

que no haya sido está la ultima batalla de sus camaradas.

La ligereza de sus pasos apenas deja rastro sobre el terreno y atrás queda la tétrica especificación. Con

cada segundo que pasa se acercan más a konoha mientras el rítmico respirar de Shizune permanece

estable y en el ambiente perdura una extraña sensación. "Algo esta por suceder" Intuye Kakashi con

inquietud sabiéndose en desventaja, su cuerpo exhausto apenas tiene fuerzas para caminar y

someterlo a otra lucha no es una opción.

De un lado a otro va su mirada buscando entre la obscuridad el peligro y ese instante de titubeo es

suficiente para hacerle bajar la guardia perdiendo de vista el horizonte, apenas logra avanzar algunos

metros cuando súbitamente algo lo obliga a detenerse en seco...

Como feroces bestias, se presentan frente a el un grupo de aproximadamente una docena de rebeldes de

prajña, quienes con las vestimentas desgastadas y algo agitados, parecen haber salido apresuradamente

de alguna batalla. Obstruyendo el camino, los dejan sin escapatoria y un agotado Kakashi hace lo posible

por aparentar fortaleza.

Sin dudar ni un instante, el brillante acero de sus katanas apunta contra Kakashi quien instintivamente

se aferra a Shizune con las piernas temblorosas y el latir de sus pulsaciones acelerado. Impacientes se

muestran los shinobis cuando repentinamente un estridente sonido hace eco entre las arboledas seguido

por una serie de bengalas que se alzan iluminando el cielo por un breve instante.

La señal de retirada apresura a los de prajña quienes renuentes a marcharse derrotados, encuentran en

esta, una ultima oportunidad para concluir su mision de forma exitosa. La vida de la kunoichi pende de

un hilo y el desgastado cuerpo de Kakashi no parece ser un obstáculo para tomarla como rehén.

No muy lejos, el regimiento ANBU se acerca y no queda mucho tiempo, los escuadrones de prajña que

yacían dispersos por todo el bosque son derrotados de uno en uno y obligados a replegarse mientras

los de konoha avanzan en busca de sus camaradas...

— Tomaremos a la chica de acuerdo al plan — Dice el capitán de los rebeldes mientras Kakashi busca con

desespero una salida...

— Ademas tenemos que encontrar a Musashi sama... Reúnete con nuestros mejores hombres y formen

una linea de defensa — Ordena a uno de sus subordinados que de inmediato se retira con la intención

de ganar tiempo.

En solo segundos, Kakashi ya se encuentra arrinconado con Shizune en sus brazos mientras se repite

a si mismo que debe salvarla a cualquier precio. En un ultimo intento, trata de escabullirse entre los

shinobis solo para ser frenado por uno de ellos quien se alza frente a el con el sable desenvainado.

— Se termino — Dice este.

El blandir del filo hace retroceder algunos pasos al shinobi de cabello plateado quien con los sentidos

agudizados y una fría gota de sudor cayendo por su frente da vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza tratando

de encontrar una salida. Aprisionado por el hierro de las katanas empuñadas por sus adversarios,

espera por una oportunidad que parece nunca llegara...

Su mirada permanece atenta a los movimientos del enemigo hasta que de un momento a otro, su

mente parece desconectarse por milésimas de segundo. Un golpe hace rebotar su cráneo y aun con

Shizune en brazos, cae postrado de rodillas. Su cuerpo parece responder por si solo negándose a

soltar a la kunoichi al tiempo que intimidantes se acercan los shinobis de prajña...

— ¡Vamos! ¡Suéltala! — Dice el capitán de los rebeldes mientras lanza una patada sobre el cuerpo de

Kakashi que apenas deja escapar un muy leve quejido ignorado el dolor...

La ira se apodera de la expresión del ANBU quien impotente no pude hacer más que proteger a

la kunoichi con su cuerpo, llegado a este punto no está dispuesto a entregarla y en su corazón

pesa el recuerdo de Rin y de Obito, se niega a repetir la historia de tragedia que pareciera una

maldición en su vida y valeroso resiste entre la incertidumbre a la espera de algún milagro...

En un violento forcejeo, los shinobis del país del bosque intentan con premura arrebatar a Shizune

de los brazos de Kakashi quien se niega a soltarla mientras esta permanece inconsciente. Repetidos

golpes y patadas impactan sobre el ya de por si adolorido cuerpo del shinobi y con el pasar del

tiempo, la frustración se apodera de su pensamientos.

El carmesí de la sangre cae por su rostro y aturdido resiste lo mejor que puede. De a poco, su mente

parece colapsar y sus pensamientos se desvanecen entre el diluir de su consciencia abatida que

oscila entre las sombras de la fatiga y la desesperación que pesan sobre su alma más que los

golpes propinados por los rebeldes...

Agonizante resulta el pensar en el destino de la kunoichi si él llegase a soltarla y como por inercia

su desgastado cuerpo se empeña en protegerla. Sus extremidades tiemblan de dolor pero su

voluntad permanece intacta y en su corazón el deseo de verla sonreír de nueva cuenta lo llena

de una fortaleza que le impide caer derrotado...

— ¡Como quieras! — Grita exaltado el capitán de los de prajña al tiempo que con ira levanta la katana

en sus manos.

— ¿Morirás antes o después de soltarla?... Tu elijes... — Sentencia con el amenazador filo del sable

que hace erizar la piel de Kakashi.

Sin energías para levantarse y resuelto a cuidar de Shizune hasta el ultimo instante de su vida, el

shinobi de cabello plateado acaricia con delicadeza el rostro de la kunoichi ante la mirada de la

luna que desde la cómoda distancia contempla el angustiante transcurrir de los segundos.

De pronto...

Como un cálido y esperanzador abrazo para el alma de Kakashi, los ojos de Shizune se abren para

mirarlo con una chispa de ternura que por un instante pareciera iluminar las sombrías y detestables

profundiades del bosque. Aunque exhausto y decaído, algo dentro de su alma urge al shinobi a

seguir adelante hasta borrar del rostro de la kunoichi esa expresión de temor que parte en

dos su corazón.

— Tranquila. — Dice el peliplata con una sonrisa que busca dar tranquilidad a la kunoichi.

— No dejare que te hagan daño. — Mientras suavemente deslizá los dedos sobre su rostro.

...

 _ **Fin del capitulo 10**_


	12. Capitulo 11

_**Capitulo 11**_

 _ **"Doloroso despertar"**_

Sin conocer el rumbo, ella camina en silencio junto a él. Misterioso y distante, el peliplata

oculta bajo su mascara los labios que con tanto anhelo ella desea besar. Sus entrañas

cosquillean y el acelerado palpitar de su corazón resuena en su pecho mientras en el

cielo, las nubes parecieran dar forma a un ambiente un tanto más romántico de lo

habitual.

La suave luz del ocaso cae bañando con su estela el andar de la pareja mientras en el

rostro de la pelinegra se esboza una inocua sonrisa que opaca con su belleza el sublime

transcurrir del atardecer.

Con las rodillas temblando y el rostro teñido por el rubor, ella se acerca para tímidamente

rosar con sus dedos la mano del shinobi. Una encantadora expresión de sorpresa se pinta

sobre el rostro de la kunoichi cuando con una suave sonrisa reflejada en los ojos, el

peliplata deja de lado ese carácter distante para sujetar su mano con fuerza...

Absorta, la kunoichi camina arropada por las intensas emociones del amor que acarician

su alma y la llevan a sentir que todo en el mundo pierde importancia comparado con ese

instante. Como flotando, ella avanza ceñida al brazo del peliplata mientras un exaltado

sentir de comodidad encamina sus pensamientos a un profundo divagar que sepulta

todas las preocupaciones.

Adorable resulta la reacción de la kunoichi cuando súbitamente el andar es interrumpido

por el shinobi, quien corta con toda distancia entre sus cuerpos para fundir sus figuras en

un cálido abrazo que resulta grato como la suave caricia del viento.

Sobre el torso del peliplata, ella descansa la cabeza envuelta entre sus brazos mientras

una conmovedora sensación recorre todo su cuerpo. Con el corazón hinchado de alegría,

el silencio se apodera de los dos y las palabras se vuelven obsoletas ante dialogar de sus

corazones que exigen la cercanía.

Arrastrada por el momento, ella se deja llevar y por un instante cierra los ojos buscando

perderse entre la comodidad del abrazo que bien valdría la pena extender hasta la

eternidad...

...

De pronto...

Un muy extraño sentir de desconcierto se dilata en su mente. El tan bello instante parece

desvaneserse de a poco y en su consciencia entumecida se aclara la realidad. De su cálido

y hermoso sueño ella despierta con una asfixiante sensación de angustia que oprime su

pecho y pinta en su rostro una desconsolada expresión de temor...

La desilusión aplastante hace un hueco en su pecho tras entender que aquella romántica

caminata no fue otra cosa que un sueño...

En su infausta realidad...

La katana del enemigo se alza ávida de sangre y en el suelo, un Kakashi maldecido por

el destino la sostiene entre sus brazos. Cálida como el verano y bella como un ángel, ella

lo contempla con sus grandes ojos negros que bañados por el resplandeciente fulgor de la

luna, brillan con encanto...

Airados, los rebeldes de prajña los acorralan y sobre el peliplata descansa ya no solo su

propia supervivencia si no también la de Shizune. Al mirarla, el no puede pensar en nada

y en su interior resuena una y otra ves aquel "Te quiero" de la kunoichi.

La muerte acaricia su sombra al tiempo que monumental se alza frente a ellos la figura del

enemigo. El trágico pasado de Kakashi es ahora revivido en su cabeza mientras se pregunta

a si mismo el por que de su desgracia. "Tal vez debí haber muerto antes" Piensa mientras se

reprocha por no haber podido proteger a sus amigos en el pasado y por encontrarse ahora

con Shizune indefensa ante los hombres de quienes juro protegerla.

El sable en la mano de su adversario no lo asusta y la proximidad de la muerte le resulta

indiferente, no obstante, un nudo se forma en su garganta y en el corazón una estrujante

sensación arrastra su ser hasta un mar de desesperante impotencia. No es el final de su

existencia lo que lamenta, después de todo, este es el destino de todo shinobi, lo que pesa

sobre su alma es el sentimiento de culpa al no poder cuidar de la kunoichi.

Arrinconado por los shinobis de prajña, el capitán del ANBU busca dentro de si la fuerza

para levantarse y seguir luchando pero infructuoso resulta el intento pues su cuerpo no

responde y el desgaste producto de la batalla con Musashi agoto todo su chakra.

En su mente, la visión de Shizune sonriendo le impide caer rendido y su cabeza se levanta

desafiante contra el enemigo quien lo piensa derrotado. Aunque no sabe como, una certeza

da un poco de alivio a su corazón, él cuidara de la kunoichi sin importar nada.

Inmersos en una agónica situación, ambos parecen destinados a la tragedia y en el horizonte

de sus existencias la muerte parece lo más probable...

El tiempo sigue avanzando y en los de prajña ya no hay paciencia...

Sin más, el filo del adversario se enfila veloz hacia el cuello de Kakashi ante la mirada de

Shizune, quien inerme pierde el aliento con el corazón paralizado mientras observa el blandir

de la katana cortando el viento.

En la mente del shinobi las aterradoras visiones anticipadas de su muerte llegan acompañadas

por el terrible sentir de subyugacion que encoleriza su alma y lo lleva a reprocharse con ímpetu

la incapacidad para sostener sus promesas.

El silbido del viento deslizándose en sentido opuesto a la trayectoria del metal acaricia el oído

del de konoha al tiempo que el ritmo de sus pulsaciones se incrementa y la adrenalina prepara

a su cuerpo para recibir la estocada final...

Por un momento...

El silencio absoluto se apodera del entorno y entre la obscuridad de la noche, la muerte

indulta al shinobi de cabello plateado, quien sorprendido observa el tambalear del hombre

de prajña. Aun con el sable en las manos, el rebelde del país del bosque pierde el equilibrio

al sentir sus pies ser arrastrados por el suelo reblandecido que se mueve cual si fuese el

caudal de un rio.

Confundido pero tomando esto como una oportunidad del destino, Kakashi sujeta con

fuerza a Shizune y hace lo posible por levantarse mientras a lo lejos, sombras se mueven

con ligereza entre la espesura del bosque luchando contra los rebeldes quienes resisten

con fiereza el repentino embate.

Implacables, los refuerzos de konoha aparecen acompañados por Kotaro quien desde la

retaguardia manipula su doton para sorprender al enemigo. La obscuridad los abraza y

entre la confusión, los rebeldes se apresuran a retirarse no sin antes intentar tomar a

Shizune como rehén.

— No los dejen escapar — Vocifera el líder de los de prajña mientras bloquea con su katana

el ataque de un adversario.

Adolorido y frágil en sus movimientos, Kakashi se levanta con la kunoichi en brazos solo

para caer nuevamente mientras su mirada se desvanece y una pesada sensación de

agotamiento arrolla su cuerpo. Aunque inmóvil se desploma, su corazón vuelve a latir

al percatarse de la presencia de sus camaradas "Ellos cuidaran de ella" piensa el,

confiando a sus compañeros la vida de quien ama.

Pronto, la sangre cae esparcida por todo el terreno y ante la contemplación del cielo,

el bosque es nuevamente convertido en un campo de batalla. Valerosos y leales hasta

el final, los hombres de prajña resisten y en un ultimo intento rodean a la maltrecha

pareja de konoha al tiempo que los ANBU tratan de abrirse paso hasta ellos para

rescatarlos.

Ignorando por completo el agitado entorno que lo rodea, el shinobi de cabello plateado

apenas puede mantenerse consciente y poco a poco su vista pareciera desvanecerse de

igual forma que su existencia. Derrotado y sin más opciones, una sola cosa le queda por

hacer. Lentamente, su rostro se inclina para con apetencia fundir sus labios con los de

Shizune en un ultimo beso a través de su mascara.

Los entreabiertos ojos de la kunoichi languidecen y abrazada por el shinobi ella agradece

al destino por ese instante que entrega a su corazón un poco de consuelo entre toda la

desdicha.

Por un momento, para Shizune todo se torna obscuro y en medio de aquella deleitante

caricia para sus labios, cae dormida al borde de la muerte...

...

Para cuando despierta, el gélido frio del bosque y la opacidad de aquella noche ya no

estan más...

El sol del mediodía que entra por la ventana golpea su rostro y su cuerpo adolorido es

abrazado por las frescas sabanas del hospital. Sus ojos se abren de a poco mientras su

mente aun un tanto confundida trata de interpretar la situación. "¿Todo termino?" Se

pregunta con cierto aire de inquietud en el rostro.

Es entonces que su mirada se levanta y grata es la sensación que recorre su ser cuando

frente a ella aparece el rostro de su maestra, quien la contempla con una muy visible

preocupación que se percibe aún a través de la habitual expresión de amargura en la

sannin. Los ojos de la joven kunoichi se humedecen y sin importar el dolor que siente

por las heridas recién sanadas, se lanza para abrasar a la rubia por quien tanto temía.

Después de tanta preocupación e incertidumbre, estar frente a su maestra la llena de

tranquilidad y por un instante solo por un instante se siente libre de toda angustia.

Apenas termina de agradecer al destino por el bienestar de Tsunade cuando tras

soltar un tenue suspiro de alivio, una sensación de ahogo trae a su corazón la

impresión de que algo no anda bien...

— ¿Donde esta Kakashi san?... — Pregunta con exaltación.

— Lo siento — Responde Tsunade.

— No debí dejarte sola — Atrapada por el remordimiento, evade la pregunta mientras

trata de escapar de los ojos de Shizune que la miran fijamente y con insistencia.

Sobresaltada, la pelinegra hace un esfuerzo por levantarse de la cama mientras de

nueva cuenta puede sentir como la desesperación aprisiona a su corazón entre un

montón de pensamientos obscuros y desoladores.

— ¿Donde esta? — Pregunta una ves más mientras Tsunade interrumpe sus movimientos

recostandola nuevamente sobre la cama.

No hay respuesta de la sannin y en la mente de Shizune el tiempo parece no avanzar más

mientras puede sentir como un hueco se abre en su pecho. Una parte de su corazón esta

lejos y el trozo que permanece en ella es asfixiado por la pesada incertidumbre que

paraliza su cuerpo y ensombrecé su mente.

Por unos minutos...

Un silencio sepulcral usurpa el entorno y en la boca de Tsunade son ahogadas las palabras

ocultando así para Shizune el paradero del shinobi de cabello plateado. En la sannin, cae

la culpa cuando por el rostro de la joven kunoichi, resbala una lagrima que acompañada

por el sentir de un pinchazo en su corazón la deja sin aliento.

La mirada de la rubia se desviá y Shizune no pregunta más... No se atreve...

...

De pronto...

El cerrojo de la puerta se abre con sequedad para dar paso a un ANBU enviado por

el hokage.

Su figura se inclina en una reverencia a la sannin y sobre las manos de esta entrega

un pergamino escrito por el sandaime. "Reunión urgente" Alcanza a leer la rubia

kunoichi mientras desenrolla el documento para luego abandonar la habitación

no sin antes dejar a Shizune una ultima advertencia...

— ¡No te muevas de esa cama! — Le dice al tiempo que apunta con su mirada a los

shinobis quienes la resguardan desde el balcón de la habitación.

...

En ese mismo hospital, en el rincón más alejado y protegido, se recuperan los shinobis

del regimiento ANBU quienes resultaron heridos de gravedad durante el transcurso de

la misión. Tenzou y sus camaradas están ahí pero alguien hace falta, su capitán no

esta y sobre el joven usuario del mokuton pesa el sentir de frustración tras haber

dejado atrás al peliplata...

Para cuando lograron rescatar a Shizune, ya era demasiado tarde. Después de fallar

en su misión de secuestrar a la pelinegra y asesinar a Tsunade, los rebeldes del país

del bosque aprovecharon el calor de la batalla para escapar tomando como rehén a

un malherido Kakashi. Su sharingan como botín de guerra y un golpe a la moral de

konoha apuntaría un victoria aun mas importante para las causas de prajña...

"Los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria" La frase dicha por Kakashi

ha tocado profundo en el corazón de Tenzou y ciertamente el no abandonara a

su sempai...

En la mente de Tenzou como en la de Shizune algo esta claro, ir en busca de Kakashi

es ahora su intencion y no descansaran hasta encontrarlo...

 **Fin del capitulo 11.**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**Capitulo 12**_

 _ **Recluido.**_

Los suaves labios de Shizune se deslizan por su cuello al tiempo que con firmeza el

la abraza contra su pecho. Las largas y deslumbrantes piernas de la kunoichi rodean

su cintura y el rose de su piel instiga en el muy ardientes instintos. Su corazón late

a mil por hora y frente a el, la joven de cabello negro lo mira con cierta inocencia

en los ojos...

Complaciente y sumisa, ella se entrega al momento y con ese característico toque de

delicadeza se despoja de toda la ropa dejando al descubierto el seductor contorno

de su figura. La deleitante desnudes de la joven hipnotiza a Kakashi quien poco a

poco se pierde entre la suavidad de su piel mientras lentamente la recorre con

sus manos.

Un tierno jadeo se escapa de entre los labios de la pelinegra y con el aliento contenido

sus cuerpos se enredan con gran entusiasmo. Sutilmente, los dedos de Kakashi se

desplazan acariciando con suavidad el delgado cuerpo de la kunoichi mientras esta

se retuerce de placer sintiéndose cada ves más acalorada y humedecida.

Hermosos, los negros ojos de la kunoichi se iluminan con encantadora ternura y una

chispa de nerviosismo mientras el rubor se apodera de todo su rostro. Las palabras se

atoran en su garganta y ante Kakashi, sus manos tiemblan esperando el momento en el

que el shinobi la tome.

En un instante, sus labios se funden en un apasionado beso y antes de darse cuenta sus

cuerpos ya son uno solo. Con rítmicos movimientos el peliplata la hace suya mientras

ella cierra los ojos y se somete ante el deseo. En su mente, los pensamientos se

desvanecen entre una espesa nube de sensaciones consumidas por el placer e

inerte parece el tiempo cuando están juntos.

Con Kakashi dentro de ella, los suaves jadeos de Shizune se prolongan mientras los dos

se enfrascan en una ardiente coreografiá que los conduce a perderse por completo el

uno en el otro. Ensimismados, sus almas se funden y poco a poco son abrazados por

un muy cálido sentir de comodidad que los hace desear que ese instante nunca termine.

El rose de sus cuerpos provoca en ella un estallido de sensaciones que la hace vibrar

por dentro al tiempo que muerde sus labios con una muy tierna expresión en su rostro

ruborizado. El dulce pronunciar de un "Te amo" resuena en los oídos del shinobi

y entre las caricias, su mente se dilata cercano a un éxtasis de placer.

En el pecho de la kunoichi, el aliento se contiene por unos segundos para después salir

en forma de un largo gemido de placer que la hace estremecer. Con todas sus fuerzas,

ella se aferra al torso del shinobi al tiempo que este la toma con suaves y cadenciosos

movimientos que la estimulan como nunca antes.

— Ka... Kakashi san... — Balbucea ella con una sonrisa mientras clava su dulce mirada

contra el ojo sharingan del peliplata.

En su mirada, el se pierde al tiempo que sus pensamientos vagan entre el profundo

negro de sus ojos. Hipnótico y placentero, aquel momento parece tan bello, tan

cálido... Tan irreal...

Con ligereza el tiempo transcurre mientras los suaves sonidos en voz de la pelinegra

hacen eco... En la mente de Kakashi, aquel bello, cálido e irreal instante comienza a

desvanecerse...

De un momento a otro, su sueño termina...

El angustiante despertar entre una obscuridad abrazadora golpea su mente al tiempo

que sus ojos se aferran a la muy tenue estela de luz que entra por la pequeña rendija

de una puerta. El gélido frio de la habitación cala en su cuerpo adolorido y el silencio

sepulcral lo deja a solas con sus pensamientos que permanecen extrañamente

resignados.

— ¿Un sueño? — Se pregunta a si mismo con un aire de decepción que culmina con un

suspiro.

Cuatro paredes selladas con una puerta de acero lo mantienen cautivo y el muy lento

transcurrir del tiempo lleva a su corazón la certeza de un amargo desenlace. Sus horas

parecen estar contadas y en aquella funesta celda, se sabe lejos de casa, lejos de Shizune,

lejos de todo...

Como un ligero consuelo para su corazón queda aquel sueño mientras la esperanza de

volver a estar cerca de la kunoichi se desvanece de a poco. Su experiencia le dice que

muy probablemente sé ha pactado ya una hora para su ejecución y entre toda la desdicha

no le queda más opción que esperar.

Aun frente a este desolador panorama, su corazón permanece tranquilo y algo le dice

que no hay ya nada que temer. "Ella esta a salvo" En su mente, la visión de Shizune

inunda sus pensamientos y una sonrisa se abre paso bajo su mascara. El solo pensar

en ella da paz a su alma y si algo lamenta es el hecho de no poder verla reír de nueva

cuenta.

Ella, siempre tan cálida y amable se convierte ahora en el único pensamiento que lo

acompaña dentro de esa lóbrega habitación. El recuerdo de aquella chispa de ternura

en sus ojos ilumina la interminable espera en soledad mientras una pregunta lo

acecha, ¿Es este el final?

Un suspiro se desvanece entre la quietud del silencio y en la atmósfera de la estrecha

habitación se presenta una aciaga melancolía que abraza los pensamientos del shinobi

de cabello plateado. Aunque no hay reproches ni arrepentimientos, sobre el pesa la

nefasta incertidumbre que trae consigo la angustiosa espera.

De a poco, un pinchazo en su corazón le anuda la garganta y un extraño sentimiento

lo recorre. ¿Es acaso miedo lo que ahora siente? Un vehemente deseo de sobrevivir

lo envuelve de pronto y esa emoción tan ajena le resulta desesperante.

Tras la puerta que lo aprisiona, los pasos de los shinobis que lo vigilan hacen eco en sus

oídos y con cada minuto que pasa entre la incertidumbre y el desasosiego, su corazón

comienza a ser fustigado por la cercanía de la muerte y el ahora doloroso anhelo de

regresar a casa.

La suave voz de Shizune pareciera escucharse no muy lejana mientras su pecho estalla

en nostalgia suplicando al destino por verla una ultima ves. Un sentir de fragilidad

aplasta su ser al tiempo que sus sentidos reaccionan exaltados y un cosquilleo se

extiende por sus extremidades que tiemblan levemente.

Calmado, frio y resiliente, el carácter del peliplata se doblega cuando con impaciencia

busca salir de aquella estrecha celda. Aunque en el fondo, se sabe indefenso en un

territorio desconocido, su cuerpo maltrecho por el combate se levanta para encontrar

un remedio para su situación...

Resulta inútil...

Ni las gruesas paredes de concreto, ni la solida puerta de acero son ahora su mayor

problema. Abrasados por las inmensas arboledas en la frontera con iwagakure,

yacen los poblados campamentos del grupo prajña, y ahí, en el corazón del país

del bosque, cientos de soldados patrullan la zona circundante al más protegido de

los cuarteles, ahí, donde mantienen cautivo a Kakashi.

Tras su infructuoso intento, el shinobi se da por vencido y por un momento se muestra

envuelto por el desaliento que lo obliga a resignarse... Después de todo, él es solo un

hombre, ¿Como un hombre podría derrotar a todo un país?

Sin más que hacer, de nuevo el vaga entre sus pensamientos...

Símbolo de su voluntad y el recuerdo de una promesa incumplida, el peliplata desliza

sus dedos por la cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo mientras su mirada se pierde entre la

obscuridad que da forma a un insufrible prologo para su muerte.

"Yo me convertiré en tus ojos y veré el futuro para ti" Las ultimas palabras de Obito

se iluminan en su cabeza y por un momento la desolación aplastante se diluye entre

la resignación y el sosiego...

Entre el silencio y la soledad, la calma regresa de a poco a su corazón...

 **Fin del capitulo...**


End file.
